


Danganronpa: Deadly Silence

by JoshK



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Original, F/F, F/M, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshK/pseuds/JoshK
Summary: Jun Okamoto the Ultimate Figure Skater gets trapped in Hope's Peak Penitentiary for Trouble Youths with 21 other UltimatesNow as prisoners they must kill without getting caught in order to gain their freedomWill he resist the urge to kill or will he risk it all?





	1. Character Bios

**Author's Note:**

> Character Name:- means a character is talking 
> 
> **- means a thought or action

Name: Jun Okamoto 

Age: 16

SHSL(Super High School Level)/Ultimate: Figure Skater

Birth Date: July 5

Race/Ethnicity and Gender: Japanese Male

Appearance: Jun is average height with pinkish skin and an average body he has brown hair and brown eyes his attire consists of a black jacket, pants and skate shoes

Personality: Jun is confident and a bit of competitive person, He is a good listener and good friend, He is loyal to his friends and family,but he can be competitive and stubborn at times

Likes: Ice Cream, Musicals, Dancing and Animated Movies

Dislikes: Losing, People who talk loud and people who think they are right all the time

History: Jun was born and raised in Tokyo with his father, his mother died when he was very young, He had always loved watching Figure Skating. One day his father took him to the local ice rink, he instantly fell in love with it so his father suggested he make a career out of it, ever since then he has won every competition he has completed in which earned him the title Ultimate Figure Skater

Additional Info: 

• Jun means Obedient 

• Okamoto means One Who Lives

•He can remember every championship he has competed in

• He doesn’t care for relationships because it might interfere with his Skating

Name: Shirou Ochi

Age: 16

SHSL(Super High School Level)/Ultimate: Zookeeper 

Birth Date: June 2

Race/Ethnicity and Gender: Japanese Male

Appearance: Shirou has short blonde hair and blue eyes his attire consists of a brown jacket, brown pants and black boots

Personality: Shirou is a supportive, caring and kind person who will do anything for his friends and family but can be sensitive and a little stubborn but he means well 

Likes: Animals, going outside, learning about the environment, saving hurt/sick animals

Dislikes: People who mistreat the environment and animals

History: Shirou lives with his parents who are both zookeepers and his older sister who is a veterinary nurse. Due to his family having careers with animals, he always had a fascination with animals, at age 10 he took care of a bird who was having trouble flying his parents were so impressed they asked if he wandered to be a zookeeper which he happily agreed after that he studied constantly and even volunteered at the local zoo with his parents. He was eventually scouted and earn the title of Ultimate Zookeeper 

Additional Info: 

Shirou means in Japanese (shi) meaning "four" and (rou) meaning "son". This was traditionally a name for the fourth son  
Ochi means filled with laughter  
If you ask him about any animal he will say everything about the animal including: how many species there are, the scientific name, the breeding season and much more

Name: Kaori Fujii

Age: 16

SHSL(Super High School Level)/Ultimate: Cheerleader

Birth Date: September 21

Race/Ethnicity and Gender: Japanese Female 

Appearance: Kaori has blue hair that she has in pig tails with yellow bows and green eyes, her attire consists of a pink top which has 2 yellow stars on it and a pink skirt 

Personality: Kaori is a bubbly, easy going and cheerful girl who sometimes doesn’t think before she speaks 

Likes: Sewing her own cheerleading outfits,

Dislikes: Getting messy, Bossy people

History: Kaori lives with her parents and her twin brother Takashi. She has been interested in cheerleading since she was a little girl. She and her twin brother have always been by each other’s side not needing anyone but themselves until one day she heard about auditions for cheerleading team which she happily joined and was successful, it wasn’t long until she became head cheerleader, using her cheering she is able to help athletes/teams win any match/competition.

Additional Info: 

Her name (kaori) meaning "fragrance". It can also come from an alternate reading of 香(ka) combined with 織(ori) meaning "weaving”  
Her surname Fujii means “Wealthy intention; wisteria” 

Name: Takashi Fujii

Age: 16

SHSL(Super High School Level)/Ultimate: Pro Snowboarder 

Birth Date: September 21

Race/Ethnicity and Gender: Japanese Male

Appearance: Takashi has blue short blue hair and wears a black beanie over it, he also wears a blue snow jacket, black snow pants, brown boots and a orange scarf

Personality: Takashi is a laid back and chill kind of dude who chooses to just go with the flow but gets very competitive when in a competition 

Likes: Snowboarding, music, winning snowboarding competitions 

Dislikes: losing snowboarding competitions, strict and bossy people

History: Takashi lives with his parents and his twin sister Kaori. He has been interested in snowboarding since he was a little boy. He and his twin sister have always been by each other’s side not needing anyone but themselves until one day he heard about a local snowboarding competition which he was pretty excited for, once he has one that competition he began winning every competition he entered. 

Additional Info: 

• His first name Takashi means filial piety", which means "noble, prosperous" or meaning "esteem, honour, venerate

His surname Fujii means “Wealthy intention; wisteria”

Name: Miyu Hamasaki

Age: 16

SHSL(Super High School Level)/Ultimate: Hairdresser

Birth Date: October 18

Race/Ethnicity and Gender: Japanese Female 

Appearance: Miyu is a tall girl with red hair which she worn in a bun, she wears a white top, red skirt, black high heel boots and a blue tie

Personality: Miyu is a cheerful and polite girl who is very formal when talking to someone, she does tend to judge people based on their hairstyle 

Likes: Neat and tidy hair styles

Dislikes: Messy hair styles

History: Miyu lived with her father, older brother and younger sister. Ever since she was little she loved going to the hair dresser, ever since her first trip to the hairdressers she had always dreamed of being a hairdresser herself. She adored her mother who passed away when she was only 10 years old. Since her mothers passing she has decided to become a hairdresser which her mother was. Ever since then she has done hairstyles for all different people such as models. One day she dreams of doing hairdressing for celebrities.

Additional Info: 

Her name Miyu means beautiful or truth combined with gentleness or superiority  
Her last name Hamasaki means Beach Seashore and Cape Peninsula  
She is very formal when speaking to people such as calling men Mr and for women Mrs, Ms or Miss

Name: Noboru Kai

Age: 16

SHSL(Super High School Level)/Ultimate: Hacker

Birth Date: December 2

Race/Ethnicity and Gender: 

Japanese Male

Appearance: Noboru has short black hair and wearing a blue collared shirt, black pants and shoes

Personality: Noboru is quite shy, and prefers to be by himself away from other people

Likes: Computers

Dislikes: Interacting with other people

History: Noboru lived with his father, mother and his two older sisters. Noboru never had any friends growing up and was always seen by himself. He enjoined computers which he was always seen using, his favourite thing he loved doing was coding until one day he accidentally hacked into one of his sister’s computers causing a virus. Ever since then he has continued to hack into to different devices which gained him the title Ultimate Hacker

Additional Info: 

• His name Noboru means rise or ascend

His last name Kai means ocean, shell, restoration and recovery 

Name: Ryuu Yukimura

Age: 16

SHSL(Super High School Level)/Ultimate: Birdkeeper 

Birth Date: Janurary 15 

Race/Ethnicity and Gender: Japanese Female 

Appearance: Ryuu has long blonde hair and blue eyes. She is wearing a blue top which has a red collar, a blue skirt and black boots

Personality: Ryuu is a very cautious person who doesn’t trust others and sometimes protective especially about birds but a bit stubborn as she thinks what she says is right and she has a bit of a temper

Likes: Birds,

Dislikes: Animals that eat birds, 

History: Ryuu lived with her mother and her 2 older brothers. Ever since she was little she never had any friends in school, all her classmates pretended she didn’t exist. When she was sad she used to go into the forest alone which one day started the beginning of her bird fascination. Sitting alone she’d watch the birds flying and hear them singing, sometimes they would approach her out of curiosity but she didn’t mind. She felt happy around birds and considered them as friends she’d talk to them about her problems like trying to deal with her parents divorce and told them she never trusted others because of what she’s been through. One day she found a injured bird on the way from school she immediately rushed home to help it while she was taking care of it she had a thought that maybe instead of going to the forest all the time she could keep birds at home and take care of them, after that she made a big bird cage where she put all sorts of different species of birds in and took care of which didn’t take long for her to be titled Ultimate Birdkeeper.

Additional Info: 

Her first name Ryuu means vigor, Dragon, cutlery and Lapis Lazuli  
Her last name Yukimura means snow, town and village  
Name: Shin Watanabe

Age: 16

SHSL(Super High School Level)/Ultimate: Firefighter 

Birth Date: March 14

Race/Ethnicity and Gender: Japanese Male

Appearance: Shin is a tall boy with short brown hair which is in a curl, brown eyes and wears a firefighter uniform including black boots

Personality: Shin is loud but friendly and will do anything to help people whether it’s big or small he will gladly help unfortunately sometimes he doesn’t think before he acts resulting in him acting irrationally 

Likes: Helping people anyway he can, Keeping fit

Dislikes: People who say bad things about themselves,

History: Shin was raised by his two fathers who were both actively fit which is why he loves to exercise. His dream was to always be a firefighter ever since he witnessed his neighbours house in flames, the homes nearby were forced to evacuate, while evacuating Shin noticed the firefighters saving the owner who had been trapped inside which in turn inspired him to want to help people no matter how big or small the situation is. One day he was walking home from school when he saw smoke rising in the distance without thinking he immediately ran towards where the fire was, he saw a hose nearby and began to douse the flames with water the best he could once it was tamed he ran into the building to search for anyone inside due to his fitness he was strong enough to save a family. Once arrived the firefighters saw Shin with the family which told them how he saved them, he was asked if he wanted to volunteer as a firefighter which he happily agreed. As a volunteer he saved many lives and help many people which soon earned him the title of Ultimate Firefighter.

Additional Info: 

His first name Shin means real genuine  
His last name Watanabe means  
ferrymen’s guild

Name: Rei Ono

Age: 16

SHSL(Super High School Level)/Ultimate: Detective

Birth Date: April 17

Race/Ethnicity and Gender: Japanese Female 

Appearance: Rei has short brown hair and brown eyes, she wears a black suit with a blue shirt underneath, a black skirt and shoes

Personality: Rei is quite a stoic girl who is also pretty observant, she seems to be a bit cold at times causing people to fear her on occasions

Likes: Mystery novels, being organised

Dislikes: People who make irrational decisions

History: Rei was raised by her strict parents her father a police officer and her mother a lawyer. During her childhood they taught her to stay away from the other kids as her parents thought they would distract her from her studies and detective training which her parents forced her to want to become. Although she does wish to choose want to be she doesn’t hate the idea of being a detective all she wanted was her parents to be proud of her. Soon she began solving some cases all of which she was quickly able to solve thanks to her upbringing and soon titled Ultimate Detective.

Additional Info: 

Her first name Rei means bell, beautiful, lovely and the tinkling of jade  
Her last name Ono means small field and large field

Name:Kohaku Hamada

Age: 16

SHSL(Super High School Level)/Ultimate: Luck 

Birth Date: November 24

Race/Ethnicity and Gender: Japanese Male

Appearance: Kohaku has short red hair and green eyes,he wears a green shirt and pants while his shoes are black 

Personality: Kohaku is a polite, friendly, and easygoing boy although he can be a bit insecure about himself and his talent 

Likes: Reading

Dislikes: Big social gatherings 

History: Kohaku lived with his mother, older brother and younger sister. He had a normal life that was until one day he was in a terrible car accident which he managed to only get a couple of scratches and bruises unfortunately for his father who had died on the scene. After that Kohaku continued to get luck everyday such as finding a ¥2000 note on the ground outside of his house. Out of all the ordinary students names that were in Hope’s Peaks lottery his name was the fortunate one to be pulled out which gained him the title of Ultimate Luck.

Additional Info: 

His first name Kohaku means Amber  
His last name Hamada means beach 

Name:Misaki Fukui

Age: 16

SHSL(Super High School Level)/Ultimate: Chef

Birth Date: February 16

Race/Ethnicity and Gender: Japanese Female

Appearance: Misaki has long black hair which she has in pig tails and blue eyes, she wears a white chef uniform with a chef hat on her head and black boots

Personality: Misaki is a loyal and kind girl who is very confident especially when it comes to her cooking skills, she’s so confident it can lead her to be a bit bossy, She is very creative when it comes to the presentation of her dishes which tends to make her a bit of a perfectionist. 

Likes: Cooking, 

Dislikes: Disobedience, 

History: Misaki lives with her parents and her three younger. brothers. Her father worked a lot and wouldn’t come home until very late at night meanwhile her mother was very sick and since no one able to take care of her and her brothers Misaki took up the initiative to do the chores around the house especially the cooking which she taught herself to do. In school she started her own cooking club which she was the leader, everyone who tasted her food instantly loved it, soon food critics heard about her cooking skills and decided to try her food, even though the critics seem serious and tough they adored her food and soon she was titled Ultimate Chef

Additional Info: 

Her first name Misaki means beauty and bloom/blossom  
Her last name Fukui means fortune

Name: Kuro Suzushi

Age: 16

SHSL(Super High School Level)/Ultimate: Dancer

Birth Date: June 4

Race/Ethnicity and Gender: Japanese Male

Appearance: Kuro has brown spiky hair and brown eyes, he wears a green shirt, brown pants and black shoes

Personality: Kuro is a sweet and supportive guy who always knows what to say to people when they need it, although he can be a bit gullible sometimes which makes him easy to manipulate.

Likes: Dancing 

Dislikes: Seeing others upset

History: Kuro lives with his father, mother and younger twin sisters. His love of dance came from his father who owned a dance studio. He began dancing at a young age and instantly fell in love with it. It became clear soon after he was able to dance to every style which he used in dance competitions which he won every single one he competed in. He soon gained the title of Ultimate Dancer

Additional Info: 

His first name Kuro means ninth son  
His last name Suzushi means cool 

Name: Kae Kobayashi

Age: 16 

SHSL(Super High School Level)/Ultimate: Artist

Birth Date: February 4

Race/Ethnicity and Gender: Japanese Female

Appearance: Kae has short curly brown hair and green eyes, she wears a blue shirt, black skirt, yellow socks and black shoes

Personality: Kae is a bright and bubbly girl who can be a bit to enthusiastic and at times a bit eccentric

Likes: Artworks, Museums

Dislikes: Violence, Arguments

History: Kae lived with her alcoholic mother. Ever since she was younger her parents we constantly arguing this scared her terribly, which she would always turn to locking herself in her room and would draw pictures to try and keep her mind off her parents arguing. One day her parents got divorced which she got pretty upset about, so she decided to go to the park and paint a picture, people walking by saw her painting and instantly fell in love, it was so beautiful that a museum director saw it and offered to put it up in the museum for all to see which he happily accepted. Ever since then she has made loads of different types of art from simple paintings to sculptures. She soon gained the title of Ultimate Artist.

Additional Info: 

Her first name Kae means pure  
Her last name Kobayashi means small forest

Name: Ayumu Hayashi

Age: 16

SHSL(Super High School Level)/Ultimate: Soccer Player

Birth Date: May 4

Race/Ethnicity and Gender: Japanese Male

Appearance: Ayumu has spiky blonde hair and green eyes, he wears a red and blue striped shirt, white shorts and black shoes

Personality: Ayumu is quite friendly and gets along with everyone, he very passionate about soccer and anything to do with fitness. He can get a bit defensive about things which leads him to lose his temper

Likes: Soccer, Fitness

Dislikes: Laziness 

History: Ayumu lived with his father who just like Ayumu loved fitness and is the coach for Ayumu’s soccer team. Since growing up with his fitness loving father he always loved to stay fit and adored people who exercise. When he was younger he enjoyed playing soccer and soon be came the best player in his team and helping them win a lot of the games they have played. Anyone who struggled getting fit he would in courage them and even help them. Once he scores his 50th goal he gained the title of Ultimate Soccer Player

Additional Info: 

His first name means walk, dream and vision  
His last name Hayashi means forest

Name: Emika Miyagi

Age: 16 

SHSL(Super High School Level)/Ultimate: Singer

Birth Date: March 2

Race/Ethnicity and Gender: Japanese Female

Appearance: Emika has long blonde hair and blue eyes, she wears a blue shirt with a purple jacket, a pink skirt and black high heels

Personality: Emika can be very flirtatious when she needs to but tends to be a bit stuck up and narcissistic causing her to get jealous if people aren’t giving her attention 

Likes: Singing

Dislikes: Not getting attention

History: Emika lived with her father, mother and three older sisters. Ever since she was little she was always being compared to her sisters, people would say they are better at things than she is and prettier than she is. She hated being compared to them, she wanted to find something that she was good at that her sisters weren’t. One day while walking home from school she noticed flyer for a singing contest, she decided to sign up immediately thinking that if she won everyone would give her attention. After the competition a man approached her, congratulating her and offering her a record label which she happily agreed. Ever since then she shot into stardom with a few hit singles and had legions of fans. She was soon titled Ultimate Singer.

Additional Info: 

Her first name Emika means bloom or entertainer  
Her last name Miyagi means shrine fortress 

Name: Takeshi Sadou

Age: 16

SHSL(Super High School Level)/Ultimate: Animator 

Birth Date: March 12

Race/Ethnicity and Gender: Japanese Male

Appearance: Takeshi has green eyes, short brown hair which covers his left eye and wears blue suit and pants with a white shirt and red tie and black shoes

Personality: Takeshi is a very timid, quiet and somewhat asocial person. He is also sensitive and easily scared which makes him easy to manipulate and take advantage of

Likes: Anime, Being alone

Dislikes: Crowds

History: Takeshi lived with his mother, step father and step brother. His timid personality and behaviour started after his mother and father divorced, he shut himself in his room and would cry constantly that is until he discovered Anime from his step brother who loved anime, Takeshi loved it so much he decided to create his own which once he finished his first anime, it became incredibly popular. He continued to create more and more until he was soon titled Ultimate Animator.

Additional Info: 

His first name Takeshi means strong or healthy  
His last name Sadou means honest and correct 

Name: Miki Yamauchi

Age: 16

SHSL(Super High School Level)/Ultimate: Chess Player

Birth Date: September 10

Race/Ethnicity and Gender: 

Japanese Female

Appearance: Miki has short black hair and brown eyes, she wears a white shirt, a black and white checkered skirt, a black and white checkered sash and white shoes

Personality: Miki is a serious girl who is decisive and a excellent strategist. Although she can be a bit stubborn if proven wrong and easily holds grudges

Likes: Chess, Jigsaw Puzzles

Dislikes: Losing

History: Miki lives with her mother who is a lawyer and her father who is a teacher. Ever since she was younger she loved playing chess and anything to do with strategising. She adored her mother as she would win cases even though she didn’t want to be a lawyer she wanted to do something different like something unique which she began a chess club in middle school, she’d constantly win tournaments due to her decisive skills and strategy skills. Soon she was tilted Ultimate Chess Player.

Additional Info:

Her first name Miki means beautiful story or flower stalk  
Her last name Yamauchi means mountain house 

Name: Rikuto Miyake

Age: 16

SHSL(Super High School Level)/Ultimate: Librarian

Birth Date: October 23

Race/Ethnicity and Gender: 

Japanese Male

Appearance: Rikuto has short brown hair and brown eyes, he wears glasses on his face, a black suit with matching pants and shoes and wears a yellow tie

Personality: Rikuto is a very serious and arrogant boy, he can be very stuck up thinking he knows more than everyone else, despite that he is very intelligent and flat out despises technology

Likes: Books

Dislikes: Technology (ie. Phones and Computers)

History: Rikuto lived with his father, mother and younger sister. His mother was a librarian who worked at the local library which is where he would go if he wanted alone time. Ever since he was younger he had always adored books and wished someday he could do a career which involved books. He would be constantly reading no matter where he was, unfortunately that made him an easy target for bullies. They would grab whatever book he was reading and throw it away which he never seemed to be bothered by the bullying he’d simply pick up the book and walk away. During middle school he would help in the school library and then the local library after school. It wasn’t long until he was titled Ultimate Librarian.

Additional Info:

His first name Rikuto means harmonious sound  
His last name means Miyake means three houses

Name: Fuwa Shitou

Age: 16

SHSL(Super High School Level)/Ultimate: Netballer

Birth Date: February 28

Race/Ethnicity and Gender: 

Japanese Female 

Appearance: Fuwa has blond hair which she wears in a pony tail and blue eyes, she wears a blue netball uniform and red shoes

Personality: Fuwa is a friendly girl who can be a bit air headed and sometimes naive at times. Despite her friendly nature she can get a little competitive when she needs to and protective to people who need it

Likes: Netball 

Dislikes: People that mistreat others 

History: Fuwa lived with her sport loving parents. Ever since she was younger she adored sport but never new what sport she wanted to make a career out of until one day she came across a flyer for netball try outs, she got curious and headed to the try outs. She instantly got in the team and ever since then she has been fully invested in it. One day while walking home from netball practice she noticed boy getting bullied by three other boys so she rushed over without thinking and stood up to the to the bullies, once the bullies retreated she helped the boy up, the boy adored her and they instantly became friends. The boy would watch her practice and go to her matches which her team would always win. Soon she was titled Ultimate Netballer.

Additional Info:

Her first name Fuwa means floating wing  
Her last name Shitou means true, extended, new or heart 

Name: Makoto Oshiro

Age: 16

SHSL(Super High School Level)/Ultimate: Vexillologist

Birth Date: September 26

Race/Ethnicity and Gender: 

Japanese Male

Appearance: Makoto has short brown hair and brown eyes, he wears a blue shirt with a purple jacket and black pants and shoes

Personality: Makoto is a very kind and sensible boy who is willing to help his friends and give helpful advise when needed. Although he does have a tendency to think out loud which does annoy some people and not confident with decision making

Likes: Countries and their Flags, Traveling

Dislikes: Hearing about wars

History: Makoto lived with his mother, father and his older brother. His brother had always wanted to travel to different counties until he was diagnosed with cancer. Makoto was so upset when his brother passed away, he soon decided to carry on his brother’s dream by traveling the world and visit different countries. When he visited countries he would take home a mini flag of that country and put them away one day hoping to open a shop. Soon it became clear how impressive his knowledge was about country flags that he was titled Ultimate Vexillologist.

Additional Info: 

His first name Makoto means faithfulness  
His last name Oshiro means Big Castle

Name: Rio Honda

Age: 16

SHSL(Super High School Level)/Ultimate: Spectrologist

Birth Date: October 31

Race/Ethnicity and Gender: 

Japanese Female 

Appearance: Rio has long blue hair and green eyes, she wears a pink shirt with a purple jacket over the top of it, purple skirt, socks and shoes

Personality: Rio is a very cool-headed and intelligent girl who can come across as creepy which makes a lot of people uncomfortable. Despite that she does try to be interactive with others but doesn’t know how

Likes: Ghosts, Horror Films

Dislikes: Negativity 

History: Rio lived with her father mother and older sister. Ever since she was younger she was never really interested in making friends with others due to her thinking that friends will always betray you, which is why she preferred talking to ghosts as she trusted them completely knowing that they will always be there for her. She was fascinated with ghosts at young age and she wanted to learn more about them and what affect ghosts have for different cultures. People learned about her knowledge and came with mixed thoughts. She was soon titled Ultimate Spectrologist

Additional Info: 

Her first name Rio means white jasmine  
Her last name Honda means root, origin, source or field 

Name: Hiraku Ito

Age: 16

SHSL(Super High School Level)/Ultimate: Surfer

Birth Date: March 4

Race/Ethnicity and Gender: 

Japanese Male

Appearance: Hiraku has long blonde hair and blue eyes, he wears a red vest, blue and yellow board shorts and black thongs

Personality: Hiraku is a chill and laid back guy who can be a bit lazy when he wants to and isn’t smart but he means well

Likes: Surfing, Beaches 

Dislikes: Sharks

History: Hiraku lived with his mother, father and 2 older brothers. Hiraku spent his childhood constantly at the beach, he’d surf when ever he could and dreamed of one day becoming a famous surfer and maybe teach people how to surf. At the start of middle school he began to compete in surf competitions which he would win every single one. It became cleary how extraordinary he was and was titled Ultimate Surfer.

Additional Info: 

His first name Hiraku means expand, open or support  
His last name Ito means thick thread


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun Okamoto the Ultimate Figure Skater gets trapped in Hope's Peak Penitentiary for Trouble Youths with 21 other Ultimates
> 
> Now as prisoners they must kill without getting caught in order to gain their freedom
> 
> Will he resist the urge to kill or will he risk it all?

Prologue

*Hope’s Peak Academy a prestigious school where students that are the best of the best in every field come to hone their skills and are set for life after graduation*

*Allow me to introduce myself my name is Jun Okamoto and I’m entering Hope’s Peak as the Ultimate Figure Skater*

*I did some preparations last night to get ready for today

I looked at some of those threads online and all I saw was talk about Ultimate students who were way beyond your average high schooler*

*For example one incoming student is the “Ultimate Singer” whose talent is adored by fans all over the world*

*There is also the “Ultimate Soccer Player” he was the national soccer teams star striker, he has a pretty good chance of making Japan’s International team*

*Then there is the “Ultimate Hairdresser” Models all over Japan have their hair styled by her for photo shoots, soon she will start to travel the globe to style hair for celebrities*

*Oh and they mentioned the “Ultimate Hacker” Whose a wiz when it comes to computers, he can hack into pretty much any piece of technology*

*On top of that there’s the Ultimate Firefighter, the Ultimate Artist, the Ultimate Dancer, the Ultimate Cheerleader, the Ultimate Pro Snowboarder, the Ultimate Detective, the Ultimate Animator, the Ultimate Chef, the Ultimate Zookeeper and the Ultimate Birdkeeper the thread even said there would be someone picked to be the Ultimate Luck*

*I stand at the gates looking up at the school I’m now enrolled in I take a deep breath and take a step inside until....... everything goes dark*

???: Hello..... Can you hear me....? Are you ok....?

*I wake up to the sound of someone’s voice

I look up and see a boy with short blonde hair wearing a brown shirt, brown pants and black boots*

Jun: Huh? Where am I? Who are you?

???: I’m not sure but it seems to look like some sort of prison

Jun: Wait what!! How? But I was at Hope’s Peak moments ago how did I get to a prison?

???: We have all seemed to had the same problem

Jun: We? There are others here besides us?

???: Yep they are all Ultimates students 

Anyway as for who I am 

names Shirou Ochi the Ultimate Zookeeper

*So this is the Ultimate Zookeeper I’ve heard about on the threads

He’s got a pretty astounding knowledge when it comes to animals and knows how to take care of them*

Shirou: Well since I introduced myself I think you should too

Jun: Huh? Oh sorry um names Jun Okamoto I’m the Ultimate Figure Skater

Shirou: Figure Skater Huh? That sounds awesome I bet your super agile and graceful

Jun: *blushes* W-well yeah I am 

*I look around and I see a monitor and some security cameras*

Jun: What the? Hey um Shirou I think we are being watched

Shirou: I’ve been curious about them too if my prison theory is correct then it would be normal to find them here

Jun:Uh well I guess your right

Shirou:Come on I will take you to meet the others

*Shirou holds out his hand with a smile on his face*

*I take his hand and we begin to head through the hallway which doesn’t seem to be much except for monitors and security cameras everywhere we also see some rooms which I’m curious to see what’s inside*

*As we are walking we see a boy and girl both with blue hair, the girl seems to be wearing a pink top, skirt, shoes and socks while the boy seems to be wearing a blue jacket, black pants, brown boots, a black beanie on his head and a orange scarf around his neck*

Shirou: Hey you two

???: Sup Shirou

???: Hiya Shirou

???: Huh? Who’s this with you?

Shiro: This is Jun Okamoto he’s the Ultimate Figure Skater

???: Oh wow that’s so cool

??? Allow me to introduce ourselves names Takashi Fujii I’m the Ultimate Pro Snowboarder and this is my twin sister

???: Hiya I’m Kaori I’m the Ultimate Cheerleader

*I heard a lot about these two on the threads but I never imagined they’d be twins*

Shirou: Some competitions Takashi has won were thanks to Kaori’s cheering 

Jun: Oh really? You two must be really close then

*Takashi and Kaori nod in unison*

Shirou: Kaori is able to help any sports team win any match or competition

Takashi: That’s right it’s thanks to her incredible cheering skills

Kaori: *giggles* Well what about you Takashi didn’t you win your last 4 competitions without me

Takashi: Yeah I did but you weren’t there to watch me

Jun: Sorry to interrupt but Kaori why weren’t you there watching your brother?

Kaori: Well I had my own competitions that I was competing in

Jun: Oh wow and I’m guessing you won them 

Takashi: Yep she did

Kaori: Takashi! I wanted to tell him *pouts*

Takashi: Sorry I couldn’t help it

Shirou: We should continue exploring come on Jun

Jun: Oh um ok see ya later you two

Takashi: Yeah see ya

Kaori: Bye! It was nice to meet you Jun

Jun: Yeah nice to meet you two as well

*Shirou and I left them and continued walking through the halls

I saw doors on each side of us

I noticed name plates on them*

Jun: Huh? Um Shirou what are these? And why do they have names on them

Shirou: There seem to be our rooms

Jun: Rooms? Don’t you mean cells?

Shirou: Yeah but rooms sounds better

*Just as we were about to continue walking a door behind us opened and out came a girl with red hair which she worn in a bun, she was also wearing a white top, red skirt, black high heel boots and a blue tie*

???: Huh? Oh hi Shirou and who’s this?

Shirou: This is Jun Okamoto

???: Jun Okamoto Huh? What’s your talent?

Jun: I’m the Ultimate Figure Skater

???: Oh wow! That’s so amazing

Jun: Thanks what about you?

???: Oh whoops guess I should introduce myself names Miyu Hamasaki I’m the Ultimate Hairdresser

Miyu: So Mr Okamoto are you interested in a haircut?

Jun: Unfortunately I don’t need a haircut right now but thanks for offering oh and you can just call me Jun

Miyu: Sorry about that I’m so used to calling people by their last name 

Guess it’s just a habit

Jun: That’s ok Miyu guess I’m not used to it 

*While Miyu and I were talking Shirou walked over to a cell door and knocked on it*

Shirou: Noboru come out here and introduce yourself

*Once the door opened I saw a boy with short black hair, a blue shirt, black pants and shoes. The boy seemed timid*

???: I-I don’t want to meet anyone Shirou I just want to stay in my room

Miyu: Come on Noboru meet our new friend

*Miyu grabbed his hand and walked over to me*

Miyu: Go on say hi to our new friend 

???: H-hello

Shirou: Jun meet Noboru Kai

Jun: Nice to meet you Noboru I’m Jun Okamoto

*As I put my hand out for a hand shake Noboru shyly stepped back a little bit*

Miyu: Jun’s the Ultimate Figure Skater so now tell him your impressive talent

Noboru: U-um it’s not that impressive but I’m the Ultimate Hacker

Jun: Hacker? That actually is impressive you must be pretty good at computers

Noboru: Y-yeah bye

*He immediately went back into his room and shut the door*

Jun: Did I say something wrong?

Shirou: No Noboru is just shy around people that’s all 

Jun: Oh ok well Shirou are there anyone else?

Shirou: Yep lets go meet them. Bye Miyu

Miyu: Bye Shirou, Bye Jun

Jun: Bye Miyu

*Shirou and I continued to walk through the hallway until I smelt something*

Jun: Huh? What’s that smell?

Shirou: Not sure though it smells nice

Let’s go investigate

*We followed the smell into what looked like a cafeteria, as we entered we saw 4 people sitting down at a table*

???: Yo! Shirou come join us 

Shirou: I’m guessing Misaki is cooking something for all of us

???: That’s correct but we don’t know what we are having

???: We did ask but she said it would be a surprise

???: Hmm who might your new friend be?

Jun: I’m Jun Okamoto and I’m the Ultimate Figure Skater

???: Awesome! Names Shin Watanabe I’m the Ultimate Firefighter!

*I looked at what he was wearing which made it pretty obvious. I had heard about all the heroic things he has done on the news*

???: Must you be so loud? You might makes us all deaf

*Next to him was a girl with long blonde hair and wearing a blue top and shirt she also had black boots on*

???: I’m Ryuu Yukimura I’m the Ultimate Birdkeeper try not to be so loud like that imbecile

*Ryuu has a lot of birds at home that she keeps and takes care of, she also has an incredible knowledge about all types of birds*

???: Figure Skater huh? With that kind of talent you must be agile and graceful

Jun: Thanks and you are?

???: Rei Ono I’m the Ultimate Detective

*Rei seemed quite mysterious and intelligent which makes sense since she has solved a lot of cases since she was little*

*Next to her was a red haired boy wearing all green*

???: Hello I’m Kohaku Hamada unfortunately my talent isn’t as great as everyone else’s 

Jun: Oh well what is it?

Kohaku: I’m the Ultimate Luck

Jun: Luck? Wait so you must be the student they picked in the lottery

Kohaku: Yeah I am I told you it’s not impressive 

Shin: Don’t say that Kohaku! Your talent is pretty cool I wish I had loads of good luck

Kohaku: I guess it is good to get good luck sometimes

*A girl with black pig tails wearing a chef outfit on poked her head out of the kitchen*

???: Why are you guys talking all of a sudden? 

*She looks at me for a moment*

???:Oh hello I’m Misaki Fukui the Ultimate Chef and you are?

Jun: I’m Jun Okamoto the Ultimate Figure Skater

Misaki: Oh that’s awesome

Ryuu: Is the food ready yet Misaki?

Misaki: For the fifth time Ryuu no it isn’t ready you just need to be patient

Shirou: I think we should go Jun

Jun: Yeah good idea 

*We left the cafeteria and continued exploring the place, we find our way into the garden where we see 4 people 3 of them are standing still while 1 of them seems to be painting*

Shirou: Hey guys come here

???: Oh come on Shirou I’m trying to paint 

???: Phew finally we can move again 

*All 4 people walk up to me, first I look at a boy with spiky brown hair wearing a green shirt, brown pants and black shoes*

???: Sup names Kuro Suzushi I’m the Ultimate Dancer

*Kuro is an amazing dancer who can dance to any and every style*

*I look next to him seeing a girl with curly brown hair wearing a blue top and black skirt, yellow stockings and black shoes*

???:Hiya!! I’m Kae Kobayashi the Ultimate Artist!

*Kae is well known for her amazing art works, she has been called the modern day De Vinci*

*Next to her is a boy with spiky blonde hair and wearing a blue and red striped shirt, white shorts and black shoes*

???: Hey I’m Ayumu Hayashi the Ultimate Soccer Player

???: Finally it’s my turn names Emika Miyagi you might know me as the Ultimate Singer

Jun: Um yeah I’ve heard of you your well known for your amazing singing voice and great songs you preform 

Emika: Great? No my songs are spectacular

Kuro: Emika I think we should let him introduce himself 

Emika: Ugh fine well go ahead 

Jun: I’m Jun Okamoto and I’m the Ultimate Figure Skater

Ayumu: Nice another sports Ultimate 

Jun: Um thanks I think

Kuro: Figure Skater Huh? Your choreography must be awesome 

Jun: Thanks it is the choreography I do is pretty cool

Kae: Hahaha I get it that’s funny Jun

Jun: I didn’t intend for that 

*Under a tree not far from us I see a boy with short brown hair which covers his face and is wearing a blue shirt with matching pants, black shoes and red tie I walk over to him with Shirou following me*

Jun: Hello what are you writing?

???: .....

Shirou: It’s ok Takeshi you can talk he is a friend 

???: H-hello 

Jun: Are you shy?

*The boy apparently named Takeshi nods his head*

Shirou: Jun this is Takeshi Sadou he is the Ultimate Animator

Jun: Hi Takeshi I’m Jun Okamoto I’m the Ultimate Figure Skater

*Takeshi ignored me and went back to writing*

Shirou: There you go Jun you’ve met everyone, so what do you think?

Jun: Everyone is well um interesting I guess

Shirou: Get used to it they are our classmates 

Jun: I guess so but I’m still curious about why we are in a prison

*As if on cue we hear a voice on the louder speaker*

???: Attention all prisoners please head to the gymnasium immediately

Jun: Huh? What was that?

Shirou: No idea but I’m afraid we might find out 

*We all did as the announcement had asked and headed to the gymnasium once we enter we see 6 people standing there*

???: I see there are others here 

Miyu: who are you all of you? 

???: My name is Makoto Oshiro the Ultimate Vexillologist

???: Sup names Hiraku Ito the Ultimate Surfer 

???: Hi names Miki Yamauchi the Ultimate Chess Player

???: Hi there names Fuwa Shitou the Ultimate Netballer

???: Hello names Rio Honda the Ultimate Spectrologist

???: Hi names Rikuto Miyake the Ultimate Librarian

Rei: It appears you guys are trapped with us 

Rikuto: Indeed we don’t know why we are here 

Kokaku: That’s the same for us as well

*Suddenly a white and black bear appears out of nowhere*

???: Upupupu welcome prisoners to Hope’s Peak Penitentiary for Troubled Youths 

*We all scream as we see the bear*

Ryuu: Shirou what kind of freaky animal is that? Your the animal expert here right?

Shirou: I’ve never seen such a horrid thing before

???: Freaky animal? Horrid? That’s not very nice to say to your warden

???: I should probably introduce myself Names Monokuma

Kaori: Monokuma?

Monokuma: Yes indeed missy that’s my name try not to wear it out alright 

Monokuma: Let’s get to the explanation

Takashi: Explanation? Of what?

Monokuma: Of the killing game!

Shirou: The what!!

Monokuma: It’s simple get away with killing a fellow prisoner

Shin: We would never do that!!!

Miki: Yeah there is no way!

Jun: No one will kill anyone, we will all get out of here

Monokuma: Upupupupupupu you all say that now but just wait sooner or later one of you will kick the bucket

Monokuma: Now on to the rules

Rule 1- All prisoners must participate in the killing game   
Rule 2- You are not allowed to sleep anywhere other then your cells  
Rule 3- Harming the warden is strictly forbidden  
Rule 4- Must vote for the culprit in the class trial  
Rule 5- There can only be a minimum of 2 victims

*We all stood there frozen and silent as Monokuma read the rules 

We were all To horrified to speak*

Monokuma: Break the rules and you get punished 

Kohaku:P-punished? What do you mean?

Monokuma: I mean executed!!

Kae: What!!!

Monokuma: Exactly what I said same goes if you find out the culprit or fail 

Emika: You can’t be serious?

Monokuma: Of course I’m serious oh I almost forgot here you all go

*Monokuma gave everyone what looked like some sort of phone*

Noboru: W-why are you giving us phones?

Monokuma: They aren’t just any ordinary phone they are Monophones

You can call and text anyone you want also you can check the rules. But don’t lose them or else face punishment 

Monokuma: Now enough chit chat all of you go to your cells immediately!

*We all left the gymnasium without a word it was obvious we were all thinking the same thing, there is no way to escape this prison, there is no way to avoid this killing game sooner or later a murder will happen the question is when*

*I entered my room and I began to lay on my bed i clearly couldn’t sleep don’t think anyone could I began to think about what will happen next, will I survive? will everyone escape?. Eventually my eyes began to close and I drifted off to sleep*

Prologue End


	3. Chapter 1 Part 1

Chapter 1 Part 1  
*Ding Dong Bing Bong*

Monokuma: Ahem Good Morning prisoners it is now 7am time to get up and be ready for a beautiful day 

*I slowly woke up and reluctantly got out of bed*

Jun: Ugh what the hell was that?

*I was about to leave my cell when*

*Knock Knock Knock*

*There was a Knock at my door*

*I opened the door to see Shirou standing there*

Shirou: Morning Jun

Jun: Morning Shirou um that was weird wasn’t it

Shirou: Yeah very weird

Shirou: You wanna come to the cafeteria with me?

Jun: Sure let’s go

*I walked out my cell and locked the door then Shirou and I headed to the cafeteria*

*When we got there we smelt something really good*

Kae: Morning Shirou, Morning Jun

Jun: Huh? Oh morning Kae

*I looked around the room and saw everyone there except one*

Jun: Where’s Noboru?

Ayumu: He could be still be in his room

Rikuto: Or something bad happened to him

*We all looked at Rikuto in shock*

Shin: What the hell did you just say!!

Rikuto: You heard me you pea brained fool

Fuwa: Don’t be rude Rikuto 

Emika: He has a point what if one of us killed him during the night

Takashi: No way that can’t be true can it?

*Suddenly Miyu stood up*

Miyu: There is no way he is dead

Rikuto: *Smirks* Oh and how can you be so sure?

Miyu: Simple I’m going to go to his room and bring him here to prove you wrong

*Just as she said that she left the cafeteria*

Misaki: Who wants pancakes?

*Misaki exited the kitchen with plates with pancakes on them*

Misaki: Where is Miyu? And where is Noboru?

Rikuto: Noboru is dead and Miyu has gone to dispose of the body 

Misaki: What!!!

Jun: That’s not true Misaki

Shirou: Yeah he is just trying to cause trouble

Monokuma: Upupupu Jun is right Noboru isn’t dead

*We all jump in fright*

Kaori: Don’t scare us like that!

Monokuma: *laughs* Couldn’t resist 

*Suddenly Miyu comes back with Noboru*

Miyu: See Rikuto i told you he isn’t dead

Rikuto: Whatever besides the bear already told us

Monokuma: You know I’m surprised no one is dead 

Monokuma: If I were participating I’d kill someone immediately

Makoto: We already told you no one is going to murder anyone 

Monokuma: Oh really? Well we will see about that

Monokuma: Now if you excuse me I’ve got some work to do

*Monokuma suddenly disappears*

Rikuto: I will go too, I’m not hanging around a bunch of imbeciles any longer

Shin: Oh no you don’t!!

*Just as Rikuto is about to walk away Shin grabs his arm*

Rikuto: Let go of me!

Shin: No way! Your staying here with us!

Kae: That’s enough!!!

*We all turn to Kae with shock on our faces*

Kae: Just let him go Shin

Shin: Fine

*Shin lets go of Rikuto’s arm*

Rikuto: Now if you excuse me I’ve got some exploring to do

*Rikuto leaves the cafeteria*

Kaori: What was that Kae?

Takashi: Yeah that’s not like you at all

Kae: I’m sorry I think I should go too

*Before any of us can say anything Kae leaves the cafeteria*

Rei: I suggest once we finish breakfast we explore as well 

Rio: Yeah it would be good to know what’s in this place

Misaki: Awesome idea Rei, Now everyone dig in before the pancakes get cold 

*We all began eating Misaki’s pancakes, not a word was spoken*

Ryuu: Alright I’m done time to go explore 

*Ryuu got up and left soon after everyone else start leaving too*

Kohaku: Hey Jun mind if I explore with you?

Jun: Of course you can Kohaku

Jun: Shirou wanna join us as well?

Shirou: Sure it would be more fun exploring in a group then by ourselves 

*Shirou, Kohaku and I left the cafeteria and began to explore the hallways until we noticed a strange door*

Shirou: Hey Takeshi 

Takeshi: O-Oh h-hi Shirou, h-hi Jun, h-hi Kohaku

Kohaku: Whats with this door?

Takeshi: I-I dont k-know a-and I’m a-afraid to find out 

Monokuma: I see you four have found a research lab 

*All four of us instantly jump in fright*

Shirou: I hate when you do that

Jun: Same here and what’s a Research lab?

Monokuma: It’s a lab designed for each of you let’s see if you can guess who’s it is just be going inside

*Just as he says that the door to the lab opens*

*We get nervous as we enter, instantly we all begin to get chilly*

Kohaku: Why is it so could in here?

Shirou: That might be why

*Shirou points to a Ice rink*

Takeshi: T-this m-must b-be your Research Lab Jun

Kohaku: Oh wow so this is what a ice rink looks like

Shirou: We need to get everyone in here so we can all try ice skating 

Jun: If you all want I can teach you how to skate

Kohaku: Really? You’d do that?

Jun: Of course, Id be happy too 

Shirou: Then it’s settled everyone will come here and get taught to skate by Jun

Kohaku: I think we should go explore some more 

Jun: Good idea

Shirou: You two go ahead I’m gonna stick with Takeshi

Jun: Alright just be safe 

Shirou: We will 

*Kohaku and I leave my Research Lab and walk through the hallway once again*

*We walk until we stop to see Emika standing in front of two doors* 

Jun: Hey Emika

Emika: Oh hello Jun, Hello Kohaku

Kohaku: Hi Emika what you looking at?

Emika: Just these doors which by the looks of it seem to be the bathrooms

Emika: I want one of you to go in the boys bathroom while I go into the girls bathroom 

Jun: Oh ok well Kohaku what do you wanna do?

Kohaku: I’ll stay out here if you don’t mind

Jun: That’s fine I’ll go

Emika: Once you get out tell us what it’s like 

Jun: W-What! Why?

Emika: Just Go will ya!

Jun: Ok ok I’m going

*I entered the boys bathroom, while Emika enters the girls bathroom*

*Once I got inside I looked around very confused*

Jun: Strange they look like ones you’d find in a school

*I looked all around with nothing that is noticeable to be found*

Jun: I need to tell Kohaku and Emika

*I exited the boys bathroom to see Emika and Kohaku waiting*

Kohaku: Well what did you two find?

Emika: Nothing really interesting 

Jun: Wait Emika did you even notice how strange the bathroom looked?

Emika: No it just looks like an ordinary bathroom

Jun: Well I did, it appears to look like a bathroom you’d find in a school

Kohaku: Wait what! How is that possible?

Emika: Yeah how is it possible? This is a prison

Jun: I’m not quite sure but it is suspicious

*Just as I finish my sentence my Monophone buzzed*

*I looked at it and it was from Rei*

*It looked like Kohaku and Emika got the same thing*

Kohaku: I guess we should head to the cafeteria 

Jun: Yeah let’s go

*All three of us headed back to the cafeteria where everyone was waiting*

Rikuto: Let’s get this stupid thing over with

Rei: Who would like to go first?

Ayumu: I will 

Rei: Alright Ayumu go ahead 

Ayumu: Well Takashi, Kaori and I found a Research Lab

Rei: Interesting and who’s Lab was it?

Kaori: It was my Research Lab 

Rei: Did anyone else find a Research Lab?

Jun: Yeah Kohaku, Shirou, Takeshi and I did

Kohaku : It was Jun’s Lab

Shirou: Speaking of which we’ve invited everyone to his lab

Ryuu: Why? 

Shirou: Just so we can hang out plus Jun offered to teach us how to skate 

Kae: That’s so awesome!!! Can’t wait for you to teach us Jun!

Jun: No worries besides I’d be happy to 

Miyu: Noboru, Misaki and I found a Research Lab as well

Misaki: Yeah and it was Miyu’s 

Rikuto: I also found my own Research Lab

Miki: Rio, Kae and I wanted to go into his lab but he wouldn’t let us 

Rikuto: If you want people to go in your lab that’s your choice but no one is to enter mine 

Rikuto: Oh wait I forgot you haven’t found yours yet *laughs* 

Kae: Why do you have to be so mean all the time Rikuto

Rikuto: Because I feel like it

Emika: Your probably jealous that your not as famous as I am

Rikuto: Oh please I’d never be jealous of a singing reject like you

Emika: How dare you!

*Before anyone could stop her she slaps Rikuto in the face knocking off his glasses*

Emika: Now you better shut up before I kill you!!

Rikuto: Kill me? Do you seriously think it’s wise to make those kind of threats especially in front of everyone?

Rei: That is enough both of you! 

Rei: Rikuto if you don’t have anything nice to say then you can leave

Rikuto: Whatever that’s fine by me

*Rikuto stood up and left the cafeteria*

*We all stood there silence not wanting to say anything to make the situation worse*

Emika: If you don’t mind I’m gonna leave too

Ryuu: I’ll go with you just in case he tries anything 

Emika: Thanks Ryuu but I don’t need it 

*Emika stood up and left with tears in her eyes*

Rei: Now that’s all over has anyone else got anything to discuss?

Jun: Um yeah I do 

Rei: Alright what is it?

Jun: Well Kohaku and I found Emika in front of two doors

Jun: She told us they were bathrooms, One for the boys and one for the girls 

Hiraku: What about them?

Ayumu: Wouldn’t they be ordinary bathrooms 

Jun: That’s what we thought until I noticed that the boys bathroom looked like one you’d find in a school

Makoto: What? But how is that possible?

Fuwa: This is a prison so shouldn’t they look like prison bathrooms?

Jun: I’m not really sure but that is suspicious 

Rei: Interesting discovery Jun well done 

Jun: Thanks Rei

Rei: Anyone else?

*No one said anything which meant this meeting is over*

Rei: Now it’s over we can all head off and do as we please 

Rei: Oh and be safe 

*Everyone got up and headed out of the cafeteria*

*I checked the time on my Monophone and saw we had plenty of time before nighttime*

Free Time Start

*I decided to go see the other labs and on my way I saw Kaori*

Jun: Hey Kaori it’s weird seeing you with out your brother

Kaori: *giggles* Yeah I know but Takashi wants to spend some time alone 

Jun: Well since your here can I ask you something?

Kaori: Sure ask away 

Jun: How did you get into cheerleading?

Kaori: Well when I was a little girl I saw a group of girls doing flips and lifts so I walked over to them and asked if i could watch

Jun: Did they let you? 

Kaori: Yep they did 

Jun: Oh interesting 

Kaori: I asked if I could try 

Jun: Wait how old were you exactly?

Kaori: I was 8 

Jun: Oh wow and they let you regardless? 

Kaori: They sure did 

Jun: So when we met you said you had done your own competitions 

Jun: I didn’t know there were competitions for cheerleading 

Kaori: Of course there is!! 

Jun: Oh sorry for asking didn’t know you’d be mad

Kaori: It’s ok Jun a lot of people don’t take cheerleading seriously 

Kaori: People think all you do is cheer and shake pom poms 

Jun: I understand exactly how you feel 

Kaori: Oh really?

Jun: Yeah people think it’s just spins and jumps 

Kaori: Can I ask you something now?

Jun: Sure what do you wanna ask?

Kaori: Do you get called gay? Since your a boy that does figure skating 

Kaori: Sorry if I offended you

Jun: It’s ok you didn’t offended me and yeah I do get called that

Kaori: Are you gay?

Jun: *blushes* U-um maybe 

Kaori: *giggles* Hehe awww your cute Jun 

Jun: Can you not tell anyone? Please 

Kaori: Dont worry your secret is safe with me 

Jun: I should go it was fun hanging out with you 

Kaori: It was great hanging out with you too

*I think Kaori and I got a little closer today* 

Free Time End

*I was a bit tired after talking to Kaori so I decided to take a little nap*

*I went to my cell, closed the door and layed on the bed*

*Before I knew it began to drift to sleep*

*I woke up to knocks on my door, so I got up and to answer the door rubbing my eyes*

*I opened the door to find Makoto standing there*

Makoto: Where have you been?

Jun: I was asleep why?

Makoto: You must of slept for quite a while cause everyone is in the cafeteria waiting to eat dinner 

Jun: Dinner? How could of I slept that long?

Makoto: Are you feeling ok?

Jun: Yeah I’m fine

Makoto: Well if your sure then let’s go

*I exited my cell, closed the door and followed Makoto to the cafeteria where everyone was waiting*

Ryuu: What took you so long?

Jun: I’m sorry everyone I was asleep

Rikuto: Highly doubtful 

Shirou: What’s that supposed to mean? 

Rikuto: He was probably planning to kill one of us

Jun: That’s not true 

Rikuto: Can you prove it?

Jun: Well no

Rikuto: Then you weren’t asleep 

Kae: That’s enough Rikuto!!!

Kae: Stop being so mean to everyone or else!!

Rikuto: Or else what? Your gonna paint one of your pathetic pictures of me *laughs*

Kae: My pictures aren’t pathetic!

Rikuto: Oh did I say pathetic? I meant atrocious garbage that deserves to be incinerated

*We all looked at Kae who was on the brink of tears*

Kae: Your a bully! And nothing more!

*Suddenly Kae bursts into tears and runs out of the cafeteria*

Rei: Rikuto!!!! That’s enough!!!

Rei: We have had enough of your attitude!

Rikuto: Whatever now if you excuse me I will be in my lab

*Rikuto got up, exited the cafeteria and headed to his research lab*

Shin: I can’t stand him!

Miyu: Same here

Ayumu: Maybe we should stop talking and start dinner 

Misaki: Good Idea Ayumu 

*Everyone was completely silent as they ate*

*Not surprising considering what just happened*

*Ding Dong Bing Bong*

Monokuma: Ahem attention prisoners it is now 10pm all prisoners must head to their cells immediately 

*Even after the night time announcement everyone was still silent*

*Everyone got up and headed to their cells*

*As I entered my cell I layed on the bed thoughts we running through my mind*

*I quickly erased that incident from my mind and slowly closed my eyes*

Chapter 1 Part 1 End


	4. Chapter 1 Part 2

Chapter 1 Part 2 Start  
*Ding Dong Bing Bong*

Monokuma: Ahem Good Morning prisoners it is now 7am time to get up and be ready for a beautiful day 

*I slowly opened my eyes and got out of bed*

Jun: I hope Kae is alright, I should go check on her

*I left my cell and walked over to Kae’s cell*

*Knock Knock Knock*

Jun: Hello Kae are you in there?

*Her door suddenly opened*

Kae: Hi Jun 

Jun: You wanna walk to the cafeteria with me?

Kae: I’m not coming 

Jun: Its about Rikuto said isn’t it?

Kae: Yeah I cant be around him so I’m just gonna stay in my room and avoid him

Jun: No Kae please come we will all be there to stick up for you and comfort you if you need it

Kae: Really?

Jun: Of course 

Kae: Alright I’ll come 

*Before I knew it Kae hugged me*

Kae: Thanks Jun your the best

Jun: Don’t mention it besides it’s what friends do

*Kae and I began walking to the cafeteria*

*As usual everyone was there except one*

Jun: Where’s Rikuto?

Shin: Hey Jun, Hey Kae 

Kohaku: We don’t actually know 

Shirou: We haven’t seen him 

Miyu: I’m glad he isn’t here 

Rei: That’s enough everyone let’s just eat breakfast

*Kae and I sat down and were just about to eat when

Monokuma: Ahem attention prisoners please head to the gymnasium immediately

*We were all quite nervous as we didn’t know what Monokuma was planing*

*We all got up immediately and headed for the gymnasium*

*Once we entered Monokuma was standing there waiting for us*

Monokuma: Morning prisoners now your all probably wondering why your here

Monokuma: I’ve decided it’s too boring since none of you will kill

Monokuma: That’s why I’ve decided to give you a motive

*We all stood there in awe not sure what he was planning*

Monokuma: Instead of explaining it to you I’ll just give you all something

*Monokuma gives everyone a envelope*

Takeshi: W-Whats this?

Monokuma: I can’t tell you cause it will ruin everything 

Rikuto: Do you seriously think we will kill someone over these?

Ryuu: I agree it’s pretty dumb of you to think that 

Monokuma: Geez fine i wasn’t gonna tell ya but since you think my amazing idea is dumb

Monokuma: In these envelopes are pictures of someone you love 

Monokuma: If you don’t believe me open them up yourself

*We all looked at each other nervously then one by one we opened up the envelopes*

Kae: Oh my god!!

Fuwa: This can’t be possible 

*I could see everyone’s reaction that it’s something horrible*

*I decided to open mine up*

*I looked at the picture and it was my father tied up with burns on his arms and legs*

*I couldn’t believe what I was seeing , i didn’t want to believe it none of us wanted to believe it*

Monokuma: If you wanna save the person in your picture you’ll kill someone *Laughs maniacally*

*Suddenly Monokuma disappeared, his laughter was echoing though our minds*

*I looked around at everyone’s horrified faces, Misaki looked the worst*

*I calmly walked over to her*

Jun: Misaki?

Misaki: Get away from me!!!

Jun: Misaki it’s ok I’m not gonna hurt you 

Misaki: Your lying!!!

Jun: I’m lying I promise you

Misaki: Stop it!!! Just stop it!!!

*Misaki suddenly runs out of the gymnasium*

Rei: I suggest we all do what we like for the rest of the day 

Miyu: Shouldn’t someone stay go and try to calm her down?

Rikuto: After seeing that not likely 

Emika: I hate to admit it but he’s right 

Fuwa: We should all try to take our minds off the motive 

Rio: Agreed

*Without a word we all exited the gymnasium*

Free Time Start

*I decided to walk around the garden and when I got there I saw Shriou*

Jun: Hey Shirou

Shirou: Hey Jun

Jun: Wanna hang out?

Shirou: Sure

Jun: Awesome can I ask you something?

Shirou: Of course ask me anything

Jun: Is it hard taking care of all those animals at the zoo?

Shirou: Sometimes it can be but it’s a lot of fun

Jun: Are you in charge of a specific animal or any?

Shirou: Depends on what I need to do on the day 

Jun: Oh really?

Shirou: Yep it’s amazing seeing all those different animals each day

Jun: It sounds like you enjoy being around animals 

Shirou: It’s been like that since I was a little boy, It might because my parents own the zoo but other than that I’ve always found them fascinating 

Shirou: Well what about you? How did you get into Figure Skating?

Jun: I’m not really sure I guess I’ve always loved watching it on TV and wanted to try it 

Shirou: It must of took ages to learn

Jun: It definitely took a while but eventually I got used to it and it just seemed easy

Shirou: I would love to see you skate one day

Jun: You can don’t remember we found my Research Lab

Shirou: I know but I meant skating in a competition 

Jun: I’d like that

Shirou: I should get going bye Jun

Jun: Oh bye Shirou

Shirou: It was great hanging out with you 

Jun: Yeah it was great to hangout with you too 

*I think Shirou and I got a little closer today*

Free Time End

*I decided to wander around the school a bit and see what I could find*

*As I was walking through the hallway I see a door I’ve never noticed before so I walk up to it*

Rio: I wouldn’t go in there if I were you

*I jump in fright*

Jun: Rio!! Don’t scare me like that 

Rio: Sorry couldn’t resist 

Jun: Why don’t you want me to go in there?

Rio: There are ghosts in there

Jun: Ghosts? Are you serious?

Rio: I’m the Ultimate Spectrologist so of course I’m serious 

Jun: Oh well your welcome to join me

Rio: Really? You want me to join you? None has ever wanted me to join them before

Jun: Really? Well you really are welcome to join me

Rio: Of course I’ll join you 

Jun: Great so let’s go

*Rio and I entered the room and noticed the room looked exactly like our cells but smaller*

Jun: Why is this place so small?

Rio: It’s solitary confinement 

Jun: Solitary confinement? Wait how did you know?

Rio: The ghost told me 

Jun: Right..... Since there is nothing in here we should leave now

Rio: You can go but I’m gonna stay here and hang with the ghost 

Jun: Ok..... have fun with that I guess

Rio: Dont worry I will 

*I exited the room and decided to head into the cafeteria since I was a little hungry*

*As I entered I saw Miyu and Nobaru*

Jun: Hey Miyu, Hey Nobaru

Miyu: Hey Jun

Nobaru: H-hello 

Jun: What are you two doing here?

Miyu: We were just about to get something to eat 

Jun: Oh well so was I

Nobaru: I-it’s lunch t-time now 

Miyu: Everyone should be heading in here now

*We sat down waiting for everyone*

*One by one everyone entered and sat down except one*

Kuro: Where’s Misaki? 

Ayumu: She could be in the kitchen?

Ryuu: If she was in there we would smell her cooking food 

Makoto: Hey guys look the door is slightly open

*We all turned to the kitchen door which was indeed slightly open*

Shin: Jun, Ayumu come with me!

Ayumu: Ok Shin

Jun: Yeah ok

*Ayumu and I followed Shin into the kitchen, we were not ready for what we were about to find*

*There she was lifeless the body of Misaki Fukui the Ultimate Chef*

Chapter 1 Part 2 End

Alive-21  
Dead-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like we have our first victim
> 
> Comment below on who you think the culprit is?


	5. Chapter 1 Part 3 (Investigation)

Chapter 1 Part 3 Start

Monokuma: A body has been discovered after a brief period of investigation the class trial will begin

*I couldn’t believe it Misaki who was alive a few moments ago is now dead*

*Before Shin,Ayumu or I could say anything everyone else entered the kitchen*

Kae: Arrrrrrrrrh!!!!

Kuro: Oh my god how could this happen?

Miyu: She can’t really be dead can she?

Rikuto: Of course she is you heard the announcement 

*Suddenly Monokuma appeared*

Monokuma: I’m so happy one of you finally killed someone 

Makoto: What the hell do you want?

Monokuma: If you all check your Monophones 

Miki: What for?

Monokuma: I’ve uploaded the Monokuma File

Hiraku: Monokuma File?

Monokuma: It will help you with the investigation by giving you details about the corpse

Monokuma: Now I better leave you bastards to it *laughs*

*Monokuma disappears*

Rei: Alright everyone we should begin reading the Monokuma File

*Everyone turned on their Monophones, The Monokuma File instantly appeared*

Investigation Start

Victim: Misaki Fukui  
Time of death: 11am  
Body discovery location: Kitchen  
Cause of death: Slit throat  
Additional Injuries: Multiple slash wounds on her arms

Truth Bullet: Throat Slit

Truth Bullet: Slash Wounds on arms

*I couldn’t believe what I was reading, I couldn’t believe one of us killed her*

*As I turned off my Monophone I noticed Rei checking out her body*

Emika: Ewww that’s gross

Rei: If we are to figure out who killed her we must investigate the whole crime scene including the corpse

Ryuu: God that is so wrong I’m gonna go

Emika: I’ll go with you 

*Before anyone could stop them they exited the kitchen*

Shin: If it’s ok I will volunteer to guard the body

Ayumu: I’ll help 

Rei: Thank you Shin, Thank you Ayumu 

Rei: Now everyone else go and investigate 

Shirou: Hey Jun wanna investigate with me?

Jun: Oh um sure let’s start 

*Shirou and I walked over to Misaki’s body*

Jun: This is so horrible to look at 

Shirou: I know but it will help during the class trial

Jun: You seem calm about this

Shirou: I’m sorry if I am it’s just I’m used to seeing a body

Jun: Wait what!!

Shirou: At my families zoo we have had animals die

Jun: Oh geez

Shirou: I think we should get back to checking Misaki’s body

Jun: Oh right 

*I looked at her arms which indeed had slashes on them*

Jun: Oh my god no way Shirou look

Shirou: There are quite a lot of slash wounds aren’t there

Jun: Yeah there is but I know what caused the slash wounds 

Shirou: You do?

Jun: They are from Ice skates

Shirou: Ice Skates? Wait the culprit must of went into your lab

Jun: Yeah but why choose ice skates?

Shirou: That is pretty strange

*I looked at her neck which was pretty hard to look at*

Jun: It seems they used the ice skates to slit her throat 

Shirou: Oh wow so now we know what the murder weapon is

Rei: That’s correct the weapon was indeed ice skates 

*We both turn to see Rei pointing to the cupboard near Misaki’s corpse*

Jun: Why would the culprit put them in the cupboard?

Rei: Unfortunately I don’t know but maybe they intended to dispose of them later

Truth Bullet: Ice Skates

*Takeshi walked over to us*

Takeshi: U-um i don’t know if this is useful or not but I found a strand of hair

Jun: Really? Where?

*Takeshi pointed to the refrigerator*

*I walked over to it and bent down*

Jun: Your right it is a hair 

Takeshi: Sorry if it’s not helpful 

Jun: Oh no Takeshi it’s very helpful thanks 

Truth Bullet: Strand of hair

Takeshi: I found drops of blood as well 

*I looked around the kitchen floor and noticed drops of blood*

Rei: Just as I suspected

Jun: Suspected what? 

Rei: Misaki struggled against her killer 

Shirou: Oh I get it she tried to defend herself from the killer

Rei: That’s correct

Truth Bullet: Drops of blood on floor

Truth Bullet: Struggled against killer

Rei: That’s everything now I suggest getting some testimonies 

Jun: Alright Shirou let’s talk to Shin and Ayumu 

Shirou: I will talk to Ayumu and you talk to Shin

Jun: Alright

*I walk over to Shin*

Jun: Hey Shin can I talk to you for a moment?

Shin: Sure what do you wanna talk about?

Jun: Have you see anything suspicious anytime before Misaki’s murder?

Shin: Well i didn’t see anything but I did try talking to Misaki 

Jun: Really? What time?

Shin: It was about 10 minutes after we left the gymnasium 

Jun: Interesting so when you went to talk to her what did she say?

Shin: She just yelled at me and tried to um...

Jun: Tried to what? What did she try to do?

Shin: I don’t wanna talk about it 

Jun: You need to tell me it might be important to the case 

Shin: Alright I’ll tell you 

Shin: She tried to kill me

Jun: Wait kill you? With what?

Shin: She used a knife and tried to stab me 

Shin: I dodged her then bolted away as fast as I could 

Jun: Thanks Shin that’s great information 

Truth Bullet: Shin’s Account 

Shin: Happy to help 

*I turned to Shirou who had finished talking to Ayumu*

Jun: What did he say?

Shirou: He said he was heading out of his cell to go to the garden so he could meet with Shin when he saw someone heading towards the cafeteria

Jun: Really? Who did he see?

Shirou: He couldn’t make out who it was

Jun: Did he say what time?

Shirou: No but he just said it was about 7 minutes after we left the gymnasium

Jun: Wait 7 minutes? That’s 3 minutes before Shin went to the kitchen to talk to Misaki 

Shirou: Wait really? So are you saying the person he saw was Shin?

Jun: It’s a possibility but I’ll ask him 

*I walked over to Ayumu*

Jun: Can I ask you something about the person you saw heading to the cafeteria?

Ayumu: Sure go ahead 

Jun: I know you couldn’t make out who it was but did you see how tall they were or anything like that?

Ayumu: It looked like they had long hair 

Ayumu: Sorry that’s not helpful

Jun: It is helpful thanks Ayumu 

Truth Bullet: Ayumu’s Account

*i walked over to Shirou*

Jun: We can rule out Shin as a suspect 

Shirou: I agree but something doesn’t seem right 

Jun: What doesn’t seem right?

Shirou: I asked Shin and he said the same thing he told you 

Jun: Oh I get what you mean 

Jun: Your talking about how could of the figure Ayumu saw not get noticed by Shin who rushed out of the cafeteria

Shirou: Yeah it doesn’t make sense

Jun: Is there anything near the cafeteria?

Shirou: Actually I think there is let’s go 

*Before I could say anything Shirou grabbed my arm and took me to a door not far from the cafeteria*

*We went inside and saw books everywhere*

Rikuto: Excuse me what do you think your doing?

Shirou: Sorry Rikuto but we need to investigate in here

Rikuto: Oh really? Well there is nothing here

Jun: It looks pretty neat and tidy in here

Rikuto: Of course it is 

Rikuto: After all this does belong to me 

Jun: Belong to you? Wait so this is your research lab?

Rikuto: Yes it is and I appreciate if you both could get out

Shirou: Where did you go after we left the gymnasium?

Rikuto: Huh? Oh well I came here and I’ve stayed in here the whole day

Shirou: The whole day huh? Did you see anyone come in here?

Rikuto: Now that you mention it someone was in here but I don’t remember who they were

Jun: You don’t remember? 

Rikuto: No I do not as I had been unconscious for a bit 

Jun: Tell us everything

Rikuto: As much as I don’t want to tell you losers anything I guess it couldn’t hurt if it helps 

Rikuto: I was just in here sorting the books when suddenly I got knocked unconscious

Shirou: Did you get a peek at the person?

Rikuto: Judging by the persons nails it was a girl

Jun: Wait nails? I’m confused 

Shirou: How exactly did the person knock you out?

Rikuto: I got injected by something from a syringe

Shirou: A syringe? Where from?

Rikuto: I don’t know now get out

Shirou: Alright Alright we will go

Jun: Thanks Rikuto for the information

Rikuto: Whatever

Truth Bullet: Rikuto’s Account 

*We exited Rikuto’s Research Lab and wandered through the halls*

Shirou: Jun sorry to make you seem suspicious but I wanna check in your research lab 

Jun: Oh um it’s ok I know you must have a reason to

Shirou: Yeah it’s about the ice skate Rei found 

Jun: Oh and your saying I’m suspicious?

Shirou: I’m sorry but yeah

Jun: It’s ok I can see how you think I am 

*We headed to my lab and entered*

Shirou: Geez it’s still so cold in here

Shirou: How can you stand it?

Jun: *chuckles* You’ll get used to it 

*I followed Shirou towards the skate rack*

Shirou: What the? 

Jun: A syringe? What’s that doing here

Shirou: That’s definitely suspicious 

Truth Bullet: Syringe

Jun: Oh god I know what’s going on

Shirou: You do?

Jun: The figure who Ayumu saw and that same figure who knocked Rikuto unconscious

Jun: Must of took a Ice skate and put the syringe here to not only confuse us but to frame me for Misaki’s murder

Shirou: Oh my god now that you mention it 

Shirou: It makes sense

Jun: Where did this syringe come from?

Shirou: Probably the infirmary

Jun: Infirmary? I didn’t know there was a infirmary here

Shirou: That’s because you were asleep for quite a while remember 

Jun: Oh geez 

Jun: That’s it I’m not sleeping in ever again 

Shirou: *chuckles* I’ll show you the way 

*I followed Shirou out of my research lab and towards the infirmary*

*Once we entered it looked like an ordinary infirmary until*

Jun: Look the door to a cabinet is open

Kae: I noticed that when I came in 

*I jumped a little*

Jun: Arrrrrh! Kae what are you doing here?

Kae: After seeing her body I felt sick so I decided to come here 

Jun: Oh well i understand how you feel 

*While I was talking to Kae, Shirou was looking in the open cabinet*

Shirou: Jun, Kae over here

Jun: Huh? What is it?

*Kae and I walked over to Shirou*

Shirou: See this bottle is empty

Kae: What does the label say?

Shirou: It says Chloroform

Kae: What!!!! 

Jun: That is definitely important 

Truth Bullet: Empty Bottle

Kae: I don’t understand didn’t the Monokuma File say her cause of death was a slit throat?

Kae: Why would this bottle be empty 

Jun: Yeah it did but we will explain everything at the trial 

*As soon as I said that an announcement came onto the monitor*

Monokuma: Attention, all prisoners I hope you bastards have seen everything you need to find during your investigations but now comes your first despair-inducing class trial!

Monokuma: All prisoners come to the gymnasium immediately those who don’t come will face serious punishment 

*The monitor turns off*

Investigation End

*Unfortunately Kae, Shirou and I headed towards the gymnasium as we didn’t want to face the punishment*

*Everyone was there once we arrived including Monokuma*

Monokuma: Everyone accounted for? Good!

Monokuma: Now all of you please enter the passage way

Makoto: Passage way? What passage way?

Monokuma: Oh geez I forgot how silly of me 

*Monokuma stomped on the floor 3 times*

*Suddenly the floor boards opened up leading into a passage way*

*It was to late for any of us to react as Monokuma began into interrupt our thoughts*

Monokuma: Get in there you little parasites!!

*We did as Monokuma had asked*

*One by one we all entered the passage way*

*We walked for a little but until we found ourselves in a strange room*

Monokuma: Welcome maggots to the class trail room!

Monokuma: Now there is a stand for each of you so off you go

*We walked over to the stands and found our own*

*Takeshi was to my left and Shirou was to my right*

*Suddenly I look on the other side of me and saw a stand with a picture of Misaki’s face that is crossed out*

Kae: Arrrrrrrh!!! What the hell is this!!?

Monokuma: Upupupupupu just because she is dead doesn’t mean she can’t join us

Emika:That’s horrible!!

Monokuma:Upupupupu say what you will but I hate excluding people 

Monokuma: Now Shut it! Then we can start the class trial

*We looked around at each other it was clear we were all suspicious of each other*

*Someone here killed Misaki and we are here to find out who*

Chapter 1 Part 3 End


	6. Chapter 1 Part 4 (Class Trial)

Chapter 1 Part 4 Start

Class Trial Start

Monokuma: Before we start, let me quickly go over the rules. The result of the trial is decided by your own votes.

Monokuma: If you vote for the correct person as the culprit, then that culprit alone will be punished.

Monokuma: However, if you should vote for the wrong person...then everyone else will be punished!

Monokuma: The culprit, having managed to fool everyone, will then be allowed to leave this prison! 

Emika: We may as well vote cause the culprit is obvious 

Fuwa: Really who?

Emika: The culprit is Rikuto

Rikuto: Oh? And what makes me the culprit?

Emika: Cause your such a prick to everyone 

Rikuto: That’s ridiculous

Emika: Oh how so?

Rikuto: Your accusing me of killing Misaki just cause I’m prick to everyone 

Rikuto: Do you really wanna risk your life for that?

Jun: Sorry Emika but Rikuto is not the killer 

Emika: Are you seriously defending him!!

Emika: What makes you think it’s not him?

Jun: Because he had been attacked 

Emika: Wait what?

Jun: He was attacked by someone

Shirou: Presumably the culprit 

Emika: Where’s your evidence?

Jun: We didn’t find anything in his lab which is where he was attacked 

Emika: Oh really? So your saying you taking his word for it?

Rei: That’s enough Emika 

Rei: Rikuto tell us everything 

Rikuto: Well I was in my lab organising some books when I suddenly I got stabbed with a syringe 

Rikuto: I’m not sure what was in the syringe but it knocked me unconscious

Emika: You’ve got to be kidding right?

Emika: That’s a load of crap

Jun: Sorry Emika but he is right 

Jun: Cause Shirou and I found the syringe 

Emika: Oh really? Where was it?

Jun: It was in my lab

Ryuu: Your lab? So are you saying your the culprit?

Jun: What! No I’m not saying that 

Jun: The culprit placed it in my lab to frame me 

Jun: They took a pair of ice skates from my lab

Jun: Which just happens to be the murder weapon 

Fuwa: How do you know?

Jun: Because those marks on her arms and the one on the throat are made by ice skates

Rikuto: That’s great and all but that isn’t helping us get any closer to the culprit

Kae: I hate to say it but he is right 

Rei: That’s why we get everyone’s alibis 

Rei: Now one by one explain what you were doing 

Rei: Kaori please start us off 

Kaori: Oh well me and Takashi were in my lab the whole day 

Rei: Did you two leave at any point 

Takashi: We never left her lab 

Takashi: Not even once 

Rei: Alright Kae you go next

Kae: I know it’s not much but I was in the gymnasium

Rei: Was anyone with you?

Kae: Yeah I was with Kohaku, Miki, Fuwa and Hiraku

Rei: What were you doing in the gymnasium and did anyone leave at anytime?

Kae: I was painting a portrait of them

Kae: The only one who left was Kohaku

Kohaku: I left because I was supposed to meet with Kuro

Kohaku: When I arrived at the meeting place he didn’t show up 

Kuro: Miyu asked me to come to her research lab

Kuro: She wanted to do my hair for some odd reason 

Rei: Where did you then Kohaku?

Kohaku: I decided to go back to the gymnasium 

Rei: Did either of you see anyone?

Kuro: As I was heading to Miyu’s lab I saw a bathroom door close 

Rei: Did you see who it was?

Kuro: No but they went into the girls bathroom

Rei: Alright Ryuu you go 

Ryuu: I was in my room the whole day 

Ryuu: Before you say anything Rei no I didn’t leave

Rei: Ok then Emika you go

Emika: I was in my room but then I got a text from Miyu asking me to go to her lab 

Emika: She said she wanted to do my hair 

Miyu: She left just as we were about to start 

Kaori: That seems pointless 

Emika: Shut up!

Emika: She didn’t have the brands I like 

Emika: I went back to my room right after that

Jun: Miyu before meeting Emika where were you?

Rei: Don’t ask questions Jun

Jun: Why not?

Rei: Because I’m the detective here so I ask the questions and I solve the case 

Jun: That’s not fair Rei

Jun: We are supposed to solve it together

Rei: Oh really? well if you think you can play detective go ahead 

Jun: That’s not what I meant 

Rei: Just do it!

Jun: Woah ok ok I will do it 

Miyu: Well to answer your question I was in my lab preparing for Emika’s arrival 

Jun: Alright um who wants to go next?

Makoto: I’ll go but I was in my room the whole day 

Makoto: I’m guessing Noboru and Takeshi did the same 

*Noboru and Takeshi nodded in unison*

Rikuto: I think Rei should go next since she had been asking about everyone else’s alibis

Rei: I was exploring the prison looking for a way to escape 

Rei: Unfortunately I have found nothing 

Ayumu: I’ll go next if no one minds 

Jun: Go ahead 

Ayumu: Shirou and I were supposed to meet in the garden so we could train

Ayumu: On the way there however I saw someone heading towards the cafeteria 

Jun: That’s right I remember you telling Shirou and I that during the Investigation 

Rikuto: Who was this someone?

Ayumu: I don’t know they were a bit far away

Ayumu: The only think I could see was the persons hair 

Rikuto: That doesn’t help at all 

Jun: Actually it does 

Rikuto: Oh really? Do tell 

Ayumu: The person had long blonde hair 

Jun: Based on that the only people who fit that description are Ryuu and Hiraku 

Ryuu: I was in my room the whole day remember 

Hiraku: Yeah and I was in the gymnasium 

Rei: Lets hear the other alibis first before we discuss anything else 

Rikuto: *Smirks* I thought you were letting Jun play detective 

Jun: Rio and Shirou what were you two doing?

Rio: I was exploring looking for ghosts 

Shirou: I was in the garden admitting the plants 

Rei: Jun and Shin haven’t said their alibis yet 

Rei: We should hear them out 

Jun: Well I had decided to hang out with Shirou for a bit 

Jun: Not long after that I left and saw Rio so I joined her 

Jun: I know it’s not much but it’s still something so sorry 

Jun: Last one your turn Shin

Shin: Well Ayumu and I planned to train in the garden 

Shin: Before however I decided to go talk to Misaki

Shin: Unfortunately it didn’t go well 

Shin: She tried to kill me 

Miki: Why would she do that?

Shin: I’m not sure but she was pissed

Shin: Anyway I bolted away as fast as I could 

Rei: You didn’t see anyone did you?

Shin: No I didn’t 

Kohaku: I’m confused about something 

Kohaku: Ayumu said he saw someone heading towards the cafeteria

Kohaku: Then how come Shin didn’t see anyone?

Miyu: That is strange

Ryuu: One of them must be lying 

Ayumu: No way Shin and I would never lie

Shin: That’s right!

Rikuto: You must be lying cause your accounts contradict each other 

Rei: Everyone listen up 

Rei: Someone here was lying about their alibi

Makoto: Why would someone lie about their alibi?

Rikuto: To save their own skins obviously 

Jun: Did anyone go to the bathroom today?

Emika: Why is that relevant?

Jun: Because Kuro said he saw the door to the girls bathroom close which means someone had gone in there 

Jun: That doesn’t match anyone’s allbis 

Ryuu: Ayumu is the one that’s lying

Ayumu: What!! No way!

Ryuu: Yes way 

Ryuu: You said you saw someone heading to the cafeteria 

Ryuu: Yet Shin didn’t see anyone when he had left 

Emika: That makes sense

Jun: That’s wrong

Ryuu: Why is it wrong?

Jun: There is a reason why Shin didnt see anyone 

Jun: Because whoever Ayumu saw hid somewhere 

Ryuu: How and where did that person hide?

Jun: Easy 

Jun: It was Rikuto’s Lab 

Makoto: Wait a minute I think I get it now 

Ryuu: Get what?

Makoto: The person that Ayumu saw was the same person who attacked Rikuto 

Jun: Correct 

Jun: Meaning that person is no doubt the culprit 

Kae: They must of hid when they heard Shin right?

Jun: That’s right 

Rei: Sorry to interrupt but I know who the culprit is

Takashi: You do?

Kaori: Who is it?

Rikuto: Don’t make crazy accusations just like Emika 

Rei: Unlike her I’m actually right 

Rei: Why don’t you tell them Jun

Jun: Oh well um during the investigation we found a strand of hair at the crime scene 

Jun: The hair was blonde

Jun: Which means the person Ayumu saw and the strand of hair belongs to either Fuwa, Hiraku or Ryuu 

Kae: It can’t be Fuwa and Hiraku cause they stayed in the gymnasium the whole time 

Jun: Exactly which only leaves Ryuu

Ryuu: Me? No way!

Jun: Not only do you have a weak alibi you also fit Ayumu’s description 

Miyu: Why would you kill her?

Ryuu: I told you I’m not the culprit!!

*Since she won’t admit it I’ll just have to prove it*

Climax Inference Start

Jun: Let’s look back at the case 

Jun: After the motive was given to everyone the victim Misaki rushed away clearly terrified 

Jun: Watching her in that state the culprit decided to take advantage 

Jun: The culprit took a few things with them 

Jun: A syringe from the infirmary in which they filled it with Chloroform

Jun: Then they went into my lab and took a ice skate which turned out to be the murder weapon 

Jun: The culprit didn’t want to get their clothes dirty so they went into the girls bathroom to change 

Jun: Meanwhile Shin went to the kitchen to talk to Misaki which didn’t go well 

Jun: After that the culprit headed to the cafeteria but before they could they heard Shin run out of the cafeteria 

Jun: The culprit had to act fast so they hid in Rikuto’s lab 

Jun: Seeing Rikuto the culprit decided to inject him with the syringe causing him to get knocked unconscious 

Jun: Once the hallway was clear they headed into the kitchen to confront Misaki 

Jun: Just with Shin she tried to attack the culprit but this time Misaki pulled out a strand of hair from the culprit 

Jun: Using the ice skate the culprit slashed her arms 

Jun: Knowing she is now defenceless the culprit slit her throat

Jun: To stop the blood going everywhere the culprit used something to cover her wound

Jun: That something was a poncho which the culprit wears

Jun: Once the blood stopped the culprit put the ice skate in a cupboard 

Jun: Then they went back to my lab to put the syringe on the skate shelf hoping to frame me 

Jun: Finally they headed back to their room feeling proud of what they have done 

Jun: This is your crime isn’t it Ryuu Yukimura 

Climax Inference End

Jun: Do you have anything to say for yourself?

Rikuto: That’s a stupid thing to ask we all know it’s her 

Rei: We should at least hear her out

Jun: Why did you do it?

Ryuu: I did it to say my birds 

Miki: Your birds?

Ryuu: My birds were in the picture I got 

Ryuu: I knew I had to save them so when I saw Misaki’s reaction I knew I had to do something 

Rikuto: Lets just get to the vote already 

Monokuma: Did someone say vote?

Rei: The culprit has been found and according to your rules we must vote 

Ryuu: What! No please!

Monokuma: Alright then everyone cast your votes by going on your Monophones

*We all looked at our Monophones and searched for Ryuu’s name and pressed her name*

*We looked up at a monitor showing our faces on it, it spun until it stops on Ryuu’s face*

Class Trial End

Monokuma: Congratulations the prisoner who killed Misaki Fukui was indeed Ryuu Yukimura

Monokuma: Now we can start the best part of the trial

Ryuu: No!!!! Please no I beg you!

*Despite her desperate cries Monokuma ignored her*

Monokuma: It’s punishment time!!!

Ryuu: *teary eyed* No!!!!!!

Birds Of A Feather Flock Together 

*Ryuu looked around at all of us clearly petrified, all of a sudden a chain clamped around her neck and pulled her away*

*It pulled her all the way into a large bird cage where her legs had been chained to the floor*

*Just above her were 30 birds of all shapes and sizes all on their own perch*

*All of a sudden one bird flew down and swooped down at her which she ducked just in time*

*One by one the other birds did the same and she ducked them all*

*The birds were clearly angry at this point so they all flew down and began to claw and peck at her*

*Soon she became covered in birds until they flew back to their perches*

*Lying on the floor with peck and claw marks all over and her eyes pecked out was the body of the now dead Ryuu Yukimura the Ultimate Birdkeeper*

*We all stood their horrified not one person spoke*

*No of us could believe what we just witnessed*

*First Misaki and now Ryuu dead all in one day*

Monokuma: *Laughs* Wasn’t that just so despair inducing

Monokuma: No comebacks from you lot huh? Well can’t be helped

Monokuma: Now that’s all over all of you get out of here and head immediately to your cells

*Even with Monokuma taunting us no one spoke*

*Without a word we all headed out of the trial room and headed back to our cells*

*I lay on my bed unable to sleep don’t think anyone could*

*I couldn’t stop thinking about Misaki’s body and seeing Ryuu’s execution both which were hard to look at*

*Eventually I slowly closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep*

Chapter 1 End

Alive-20  
Dead-2


	7. Chapter 2 Part 1

Chapter 2 Part 1 Start

*Ding Dong Bing Bong*

Monokuma: Ahem Good Morning prisoners it is now 7am time to get up and be ready for a beautiful day

*I slowly began to wake up with the events of yesterday playing in my head*

*I got up and was just about to open the door until I heard a knock at my door*

*Knock knock knock*

*I opened the door to see Shirou*

Shirou: Morning Jun

Jun: Oh um morning Shirou

Shirou: Did you wanna walk to the cafeteria with me?

Jun: Sure let’s go 

*Once Shirou and I headed into the cafeteria we saw the others most of them were clearly still thinking about yesterday*

Kae: I can’t believe they are both gone

Kaori: Who is gonna cook for us now?

Rikuto: Are we seriously caring about those two? especially Ryuu 

Miyu: Of course you big jerk

Rikuto: Might i remind everyone Ryuu is a murderer

Emika: Shut your damn mouth!

Emika: Ryuu may of killed Misaki but she was still out friend 

Miki: That’s right they both were

Rei: That’s enough 

Rei: Mourning their deaths won’t help anything 

*Suddenly Monokuma appears out of no where*

Monokuma: Oh how lovely it is seeing the sad pathetic faces of my prisoners 

Shin: What the hell do you want!

Monokuma: I’m here to give you all your prize for clearing the first trial 

Fuwa: What ever it is we don’t want it 

Monokuma: I assure you’ll like this prize 

Monokuma: Access to the second level

Takashi: Second level?

Monokuma: Each time you clear a trial a new level will be available 

Rikuto: We don’t care now get lost

Monokuma: Fine but sooner or later you’ll be curious 

*Monokuma disappears*

Rei: I suggest we investigate the second level 

Fuwa: Are you crazy? We don’t even know what’s up there 

Rei: That’s why we will investigate

Jun: She’s right we won’t know what’s up there until we go up there 

Kae: Since Misaki is dead who is going to cook now?

Shirou: I will if no one minds 

Hiraku: You know how to cook?

Shirou: I did some cooking back at the zoo so yeah 

Kaori: Yay! Shirou is gonna cook for us 

Shirou: It might take a bit so you guys can go investigate the second level 

Noboru: I-I’m going to my cell 

Takeshi: M-me too 

*Before anyone could stop them Noboru and Takeshi headed to their cells*

Rei: Alright lets go everyone 

*We all stood up and headed to the second level*

*Once we got there it looked just like the first level*

*We all got into groups and began to investigate*

*The only two that didn’t were Makoto and Hiraku*

Makoto: Hey Jun come join us

Jun: Sure where did you guys wanna investigate first?

Hiraku: We could go in there?

*Hiraku pointed to a door not far from us*

*We approached the door and went on side*

*As soon as we went inside we saw a cage with some sort of field*

Shin: Hey Jun, Makoto, Hiraku over here

*We saw Shin and walked over*

Hiraku: This looks like a research lab

Shin: Yep and it belongs to Ayumu

Makoto: Ayumu’s Lab huh? It’s interesting 

Jun: Where is Ayumu anyway? 

*Just as I ask Ayumu runs over with a ball in his hand*

Ayumu: Hey guys you wanna play?

Makoto: I don’t think that’s fair considering your the Ultimate Soccer Player

Ayumu: Haha that’s true 

Makoto: You two seem to be inseparable

Shin: What makes you say that?

Hiraku: You seem to spent a lot of time together

Jun: I do find that suspicious 

Ayumu: So do you and Shirou 

Jun: Well yeah it’s cause we are friends 

Shin: So are me and Ayumu!

Makoto: I think we should get going 

Jun: Yeah see ya you two

Shin: See ya!

Ayumu: Yeah bye 

*Makoto, Hiraku and I left Ayumu’s lab and continued walking until we saw Kuro all by himself standing in front of a door*

Jun: Hey Kuro Why are you here by yourself?

Kuro: I wanted to explore by myself that’s all 

Jun: Oh well can join you?

Kuro: Sure I was just about to enter this room

Hiraku: You three go ahead I’ll go see where everyone else is 

Jun: Alright see ya

Makoto: Bye

Kuro: See ya 

*Makoto, Kuro and I entered the room*

*As we entered we saw horrid and indescribable things*

Kuro: What the hell is this place?

Jun: I think I’m going to be sick 

Makoto: Me too 

Rio: It’s the torture room of course 

Kuro: T-torture room?

Rio: It’s so fascinating don’t you think?

Makoto: We should get out of here

Kuro: No argument here 

*With our answering her the three of us quickly left the room*

*Suddenly we got a text from Shirou telling us we can comeback to the cafeteria*

*Without saying a word we headed to the cafeteria*

*As we got there, there was food on the table ready for us*

*Kuro, Makato and I sat down*

*Eventually everyone arrived*

Fuwa: You three don’t look so good

Kaori: Yeah what happened? 

Kuro: You don’t wanna know 

Jun: Speaking of which we aren’t gonna eat the food 

Shirou: We should get you three to the infirmary 

Makoto: it’s fine we will get over it eventually 

Rei: Lets just discuss what we found 

Shin: Well Ayumu and I found another lab 

Rei: Whose was it?

Shin: It was Ayumu’s 

Rei: Alright anyone else?

Kaori: Me and Takashi found a research lab but before we could enter Monokuma appeared and said that we couldn’t go in there

Rei: Why is that?

Takashi: He said it was because it belonged to someone who is already dead 

Kae: It must of been Misaki’s or Ryuu’s 

Rei: Alright did anyone else find something?

Rikuto: Well those three must of found something since they don’t look so good

Kuro: Like we said we don’t wanna talk about it

Rio: They found a torture room

Kae: What!!!

Rikuto: *Smirks* Now that is interesting

Rei: Lets just keep going 

Rei: Anyone else find anything?

Miyu: Me and Kohaku did 

Rei: Alright what was it?

Miyu: We found two research labs which were right next to each other 

Kohaku: The one i entered was Takeshi’s 

Miyu: I found Noboru’s 

Rei: Two labs next to each other? That is strange 

Kae: How is that strange?

Rei: Because every lab we have found so far has not been next to another one 

Miki: That is strange 

Fuwa: Why would those two specific labs be next to each other?

Rikuto: Who cares it doesn’t matter 

Rei: Before there is another argument I’d like to say I found one as well 

Ayumu: Whose was it?

Rei: It just so happened to be mine 

Kaori: Oh wow that would be cool to see

Rei: Anyone else?

*No one spoke up*

Rei: I’m guessing that’s a no

Rei: Lets start eating then 

*Everyone besides Kuro, Makoto and I began to eat breakfast*

*Once everyone was finished Shirou began to take the dishes into the kitchen*

*I took some and went into the kitchen*

Jun: I feel bad for not eating your food 

Shirou: It’s understandable 

Jun: I bet it was delicious 

Shirou: I hope it was 

*Makoto and Kuro came into the kitchen*

Kuro: We are gonna help too

Shirou: Thanks Kuro, Thanks Makoto the more the merrier I guess 

*Shirou, Makoto, Kuro and I began to wash up the dishes* 

*Once we are done we part ways and I head to the second level to explore*

Free Time Start

*I wonder through the halls of the second level until I notice Makoto leaning against a wall*

Jun: Hey Makoto wanna hang out?

Makoto: Sure

Jun: Can I ask you something?

Makoto: Of course ask away 

Jun: I’ve been curious about your talent 

Jun: What exactly is a Vexillologist?

Makoto: A Vexillologist is someone who studies flags 

Jun: Oh wow that’s awesome 

Jun: How did you get into it?

Makoto: I got into it when my brother passed away

Jun: Oh I’m sorry to hear that

Makoto: It was his dream to travel to different countries

Makoto: I decided to for fill his dream and travel 

Jun: How many have you been to?

Makoto: I’ve been to 5 countries so far 

Jun: Nice what ones?

Makoto: Thailand, France, South Africa, Brazil and Australia 

Jun: Oh wow I’m so jealous 

Makoto: Haha don’t be besides you must of traveled to countries to compete

Jun: Yeah I’ve been to Russia and Canada

Makoto: Nice I was planning to go to Canada before we got trapped in here 

Jun: You will love it 

Makoto: I hope so too 

Makoto: Have you ever wondered why we are trapped in here?

Jun: Sometimes yeah 

Makoto: We might never see our families again 

Jun: I know right but we will get out of here

Makoto: I hope your right 

Makoto: I should go Miyu said she wanted to give me a haircut 

Jun: Ok see ya

*I feel like Makoto and I got a little closer today*

Free Time End

*I wandered around and saw a door I’ve never noticed before*

*I approach and hear something inside*

*I open the door and notice it looks like some sort of gym I then look to see Ayumu and Shin lifting some weights*

Shin: Hey Jun over here!

*I walk over to them*

Jun: What are you two doing?

Ayumu: We are working out of course

Shin: Come workout with us

Jun: No thanks I’m good

Ayumu: Oh come on it might help you with your Skating

Jun: I don’t know about that

Shin: Please workout with us Jun we really want you to

Jun: Ok ok I’ll join

Ayumu: Lets do a push up competition

Shin: Hell yeah 

Jun: Oh um alright 

*Ayumu, Shin and I began to do pushups*

*A few minutes in I stopped while Shin and Ayumu were still going*

*It was almost half and hour later when those two were still going*

Jun: I think that’s enough now guys 

Shin: No way!

Ayumu: Sorry Jun but we aren’t stopping till one of us drops

Shin: Obviously it won’t be me

Ayumu: *Smirks* Oh really?

*Ayumu bumps into Shin and they both fall on top of each other*

Shin: That’s cheating!!

Ayumu: Sorry couldn’t resist 

Ayumu: How many did you do Jun?

Jun: I only did 25

Shin: 25? Geez you need to work out more 

Ayumu: Aren’t Figure skaters supposed to be strong?

Jun: Well yeah but I’m not used to doing that

Jun: I’ve got my own workout program that I do 

Ayumu: You need to show me 

Jun: I’ll show you tomorrow 

Shin: Show me too!

Jun: Alright

Ayumu: Oh and Jun is it true what everyone is saying about us?

Jun: What do you mean?

Shin: Everyone is saying me and Ayumu are gay for each other

Jun: *Chuckles* Yeah it’s true but don’t worry people are saying that about Shirou and I are gay for each other as well 

Ayumu: You two definitely are 

Jun: What! N-no *blushes*

Shin: Ha your blushing so it’s true!

*We laugh until we get a text from Shirou saying to come to my research lab for our Skating lesson*

Jun: Oh I totally forgot about that 

Ayumu: Sweet your gonna teach us to skate 

Shin: Its gonna be awesome!

*We exit Ayumu’s lab and head to my lab*

*Once we get inside everyone else is there*

Kaori: Hey Jun we are all ready to learn

Jun: Alright oh and Shirou why didn’t you tell me you were organising this?

Shirou: Sorry about that 

Jun: It’s ok I forgive you

Kaori: Come on let’s get started already

Jun: Ok ok I’m coming

*I begin to teach everyone how to skate, some were pretty good at it while some not so much*

*After a while teaching them we stop* 

Takashi: Thanks Jun that was awesome 

Kuro: Agreed 

Fuwa: I say we do this again another time

Miki: Definitely 

Ayumu: Oh guys tomorrow I’m inviting everyone to my research lab

Hiraku: Are you gonna teach us how to play soccer?

Ayumu: Yep and we might even have a match 

Makoto: Sounds Interesting 

Rei: That’s enough chit chat everyone let’s all go to the cafeteria for lunch

Shin: Yeah I’m pretty hungry

*We all took off the skates and headed into the cafeteria*

*Once we got there everyone sat down except Shirou who went into the kitchen*

*Shirou soon came back out with some sandwiches for a of us then we began eating*

*Soon we finished eating and Shirou went into the kitchen to wash up*

Rei: We still have some time before dinner so everyone may do as they please 

*We all got up and headed our seperate ways*

*I decided to explore the second level*

Free Time Start

*I wandered through the halls when I noticed Fuwa so I decided to walk over to her*

Jun: Hey Fuwa wanna hang out?

Fuwa: Sure 

Jun: Hey um Fuwa can I ask you something

Fuwa: Of course ask me anything

Jun: I’m just wondering how you got into Netball

Fuwa: My parents and I are very sporty and so we adored all kinds of sports

Fuwa: One day I noticed a flyer that were for netball try outs

Fuwa: Naturally I went and made the team 

Jun: Oh wow that’s awesome 

Fuwa: Thanks 

Jun: So when you say all sports do you mean all of them?

Fuwa: Duh of course 

Jun: I think it’s strange you don’t hang out with Ayumu and Shin

Fuwa: You think so?

Jun: Well yeah cause those two are sporty guys 

Fuwa: I guess that’s true but I’m fine without them 

Jun: Speaking of Ayumu are you gonna go to his thing tomorrow?

Fuwa: Maybe but not sure yet

Fuwa: Are you gonna go?

Jun: Well yeah I think it would be fun besides he came to learn ice skating so I should learn to play soccer by him

Fuwa: That’s true

Fuwa: I should go I’m gonna meet up with Miki and just hang out

Jun: Alright cya

Fuwa: Cya

*I think Fuwa and I got a little closer today*

Free Time End

*I checked the time and noticed how late it was*

Jun: Oh geez I spent so long talking to Fuwa it’s almost time for the nighttime announcement

*As if on cue the monitor nearby switched on*

*Ding Dong Bing Bong*

Monokuma: Ahem attention prisoners it is now 10pm all prisoners must head to their cells immediately

*I headed to my cell and laid on my bed I was pretty tired after teaching everyone to skate so it wasn’t long until I fell asleep*

Chapter 2 Part 1 End


	8. Chapter 2 Part 2

Chapter 2 Part 2 Start

*Ding Dong Bing Bong*

Monokuma: Ahem Good Morning prisoners it is now 7am time to get up and be ready for a beautiful day

*I slowly dragged myself out of bed and headed to the cafeteria for breakfast*

*Once I got there every one was there and just as I was about to sit down an announcement played on the monitor*

Monokuma: Attention all prisoners please come to the gymnasium immediately

Emika: What does that stupid bear want now

Rikuto: Something sinister I suspect 

*Everyone headed towards the gymnasium where Monokuma was waiting for us*

Miyu: What do you want with us now?

Monokuma: I just wanted to give you guys your new motive 

Shirou: What ever it is just forget it

Monokuma: Unless you wanna face punishment you better listen up 

Monokuma: Until there is a murder none is to eat anything

Kae: So we cant have breakfast?

Monokuma: Nope no breakfast which means no snacks, no lunch and no dinner *laughs*

Emika: You can’t do that!!

Monokuma: I can and I just did Upupupu

*Before anyone could say anything else Monokuma disappears*

*We all stood there in silence, not a single word was spoken*

*We aren’t allowed to eat until some one kills? That’s insane*

*Sooner or later someone will crack under the pressure and kill* 

Ayumu: Hey everyone how about you all come to my research lab it might distract us

Shin: Hell yeah! I’m in 

Shirou: Sure I’ll go 

Kuro: Me too 

Hikaru: Same I’ll go 

Takashi: Sure 

Makoto: Sure why not 

*Everyone else ignored Ayumu and left*

Shin: Come join us Jun

Jun: I’ve never played soccer before 

Ayumu: I can teach you if you want and same to anyone else who has never played 

Jun: Um alright then I’ll go

Ayumu: Sweet! Let’s go 

*We began to follow Ayumu to his research lab*

Ayumu: Alright all of you can just chat while me and Shin set up

*Ayumu and Shin begin to grab equipment start to set up*

Hiraku: Hey Jun what do you think about it the motive?

Jun: Well it’s a bit crazy I guess 

Hiraku: I know right I wonder who will crack

Jun: You know Ayumu is setting this up to distract us from the motive right? 

Hiraku: Yeah I know but I guess I’m a little concerned 

Jun: Are you ok? Your acting strange usually your laid back and chill about stuff 

Jun: I’ve never seen you concerned before 

Jun: You weren’t even that concerned about the first motive

Hiraku: Yeah I’m fine we should just focus on this soccer game 

*I really hope he is ok now I’m worried about him*

Ayumu: Alright listen up we will split into two teams with for players each

Ayumu: I’ll be a team captain 

Shin: While I’ll be the other

Ayumu: We are gonna take turns picking who we want 

Shin: I’ll go first and I pick Takashi 

*Takashi walk over and stands next to Shin*

Ayumu: I will chose Kuro

*Kuro stands next to Ayumu*

Shin: I’ll go with Jun

*I walk over and stand next to Shin and Takashi*

Ayumu: I’ll pick Hiraku

*Hiraku stands next to Ayumu and Kuro*

Shin: Shirou your with me

*Shirou stands next to Shin, Takashi and I*

Ayumu: So that just leaves Makoto

*Makoto stands next to Ayumu, Kuro and Hiraku* 

Ayumu: Alright now get into positions

*We all get into position*

Ayumu: I’ll right let’s start

*We begin the soccer match*

*After hour of playing we stop*

Shin: That was awesome!

Ayumu: You all did pretty good for beginners 

Makoto: Oh god I’m exhausted 

Shirou: Me too

*We all sit down and begin to chat for a while* 

*Suddenly we were interrupted by something we dreaded hearing*

Monokuma: Ahem attention prisoners I want all of you to come to the gymnasium immediately!

*We looked at each other in worry then decided to get up and head to the gymnasium where everyone else was there*

Makoto: Whats going on?

Monokuma: One of you has broken a rule!

Monokuma: Kae Kobeyashi! Please step forward 

*Scared and frightened Kae moved forward and stood next to Monokuma*

Monokuma: To update those of you who don’t know Kae has broke her Monophone which if you all should know it’s against the rules

Monokuma: Now you need to be punished!

Kae: No! Please no I beg you!

Kae: I’m sorry I broke it

Monokuma: To late to say sorry now

*Monokuma presses a button and a of a sudden a machine gun appears out of nowhere and repeatedly shoots her*

*Each time she gets hit she screams loudly with tears still in her eyes*

*After a few minutes the machine gun stops and disappears*

*Kae’s body falls to the floor*

*We all stand there in horror, we couldn’t believe that just happened*

*Kae the bubbly girl we all knew was now dead*

*As I looked around I saw almost every one whose eyes were teary even Rikuto was looking like he was about to cry*

Monokuma: Let that be a lesson to all of you! 

*Before anyone could respond Monokuma disappears*

*All was silent not one person spoke*

*One by one everyone wondered off on there own*

*I was gonna head to my research lab until I stopped and saw Kaori and Takashi*

*Kaori was in her brothers arms crying*

Jun: K-Kaori?

Takashi: Huh? Oh hi Jun she isn’t to good 

Jun: I don’t think anyone is 

Takashi: Yeah that was just 

Kaori: Horrible just horrible she didn’t deserve that

Takashi: Of course she didn’t

Jun: No one deserves that 

Jun: Just like we don’t deserve to be trapped in here

Kaori: Yeah it’s all Monokuma’s fault 

Takashi: Hell yeah if it wasn’t for him trapping us in here Misaki, Ryuu and Kae would still be alive

*The monitor near us switched on*

*Ding Dong Bing Bong*

Monokuma: Ahem attention prisoners it is now 10pm all prisoners must head to their cells immediately

Takashi: Come on Kaori I’ll take you back to your cell

Kaori: Ok Takashi 

Jun: Night you two 

Takashi: Night Jun 

Kaori: Yeah night 

*I headed back to my cell and laid on my bed*

*All I could think about was what happened to Kae

*I laid there a few moments until I finally fell asleep*

Chapter 2 Part 2 End


	9. Chapter 2 Part 3

Chapter 2 Part 3 Start 

*Ding Dong Bing Bong*

Monokuma: Ahem Good Morning prisoners it is now 7am time to get up and be ready for a beautiful day

*My eyes slowly opened and I reluctantly got out of bed*

*Just as I was about to open my cell door there was knock*

*Knock Knock Knock*

*I opened the door to see Hiraku standing there*

Hiraku: Hey Jun um mind if ask you to come walk with me to the cafeteria 

Jun: Oh sure 

*I close my cell door and follow Hiraku to the cafeteria where everyone is sitting*

*Just as we entered Hiraku walked to a table away from everyone else*

*I noticed how strange Hiraku has been lately so go over to him*

Jun: Hiraku we need to talk

Hiraku: What do you wanna talk to me about?

*I sit down at the table*

Jun: Is something bothering you?

Hiraku: What? no of course not 

Jun: Please Hiraku don’t lie I’ve noticed how your acting 

Jun: It’s about the motive isn’t it

Hiraku: *Sighs* Yeah it’s the motive but you can’t tell anyone alright 

Jun: I won’t but just in case something happens I’m gonna stay with you today and not let you out of my sight

Hiraku: Alright it’s a plan 

Rikuto: Hey look Jun is cheating on Shirou for Hiraku

*Gets up and walks over to Rikuto*

Hiraku: Shut up!

Rikuto: Whose gonna make me? *smirks*

Hiraku: I am!!

*All of a sudden Hiraku punches Rikuto in the face*

Hiraku: I’ve had enough of your crap!

Hiraku: Stop acting like your better then everyone else! 

Hiraku: No one here likes you so why don’t you just kill yourself!!

*Before anyone could react Hiraku storms out of the cafeteria*

Jun: I’ll go after him 

*I get up and walk passed everyone else and glare at Rikuto*

Jun: Rikuto you should really watch what you say

Rikuto: Tch I don’t give a crap 

*Rikuto gets up and leaves*

*I walk out of the cafeteria and go after Hiraku*

*I head to his cell to see if he is there*

*Knock Knock Knock*

Jun: Hiraku you in there?

Hiraku: What is it Jun?

Jun: Remember I’m gonna stay with you today 

*Hiraku opens the door*

Hiraku: Alright fine but we are staying in my cell 

Jun: You can’t stay in there all day

Hiraku: I can and will 

Jun: No your not!

*I grab his arm and head towards my research lab*

Hiraku: Why did you take me here?

Jun: This might be easier to keep an eye on you

Hiraku: Alright fine 

Jun: If you want I could give you a private lesson?

Hiraku: Sure that would be good 

*Hiraku and I began to put ice skates on then we got on the ice and I began to teach him*

*After about 2 hours we stop*

Jun: You’ve got excellent balance 

Hiraku: Haha thanks it comes in handy when surfing

Jun: Once we get out of here do you think you can teach me?

Hiraku: Of course 

Hiraku: I’m gonna go to the bathroom I’ll be right back 

Jun: I’ll come with you

Hiraku: No it’s ok I’ll go by myself 

Hiraku: Besides I won’t be long

Jun: Alright but come straight back here 

Hiraku: Alright I will 

*Hiraku waves goodbye then heads to the boys bathroom*

*Nearly an hour passed and Hiraku hasn’t come back*

Jun: What’s taking him so long?

*I start to get worried so I head to the boys bathroom*

*Once I got to the bathroom i called out for Hiraku but no answer came*

*I checked all the stalls, all of them were empty*

Jun: That’s strange where is he?

*I exit the boys bathroom and wander around the hallways*

*As I’m walking I start to get worried I spot Rio standing in front of the torture room*

Rio: Oh Jun come quick I can sense a spiritual presence in here

Jun: Spiritual presence?

Rio: A ghost

*Just then Rikuto walks toward us*

Rikuto: What are you two doing?

Jun: Rio says she can sense a ghost in the torture room

Rikuto: Well then let’s see this so called ghost 

*Rio, Rikuto and I entered the torture room and we saw something horrifying*

*The body of Hiraku Ito the Ultimate Surfer*

Chapter 2 Part 3 End

Alive-18  
Dead-4


	10. Chapter 2 Part 4 (Investigation)

Chapter 2 Part 4 Start

Monokuma: A body has been discovered after a brief period of investigation the class trial will begin 

*I can’t believe it Hiraku is gone, I should of went with him, it’s all my fault*

*Just looking at his body starts to make me feel queazy and I felt faint*

*Suddenly I collapse and everything goes dark* 

*Moments later I wake up to see Shirou looking over me*

Jun: Huh? What happened?

Shirou: Rikuto said you collapsed after seeing Hiraku’s body

*I look around the room and I see everyone*

Rei: Now that you’re awake we can start the Investigation

*Just as I get to my feet Monokuma appears*

Emika: Oh great the dumb stuffed bear is here

Monokuma: I’m just going to ignore that and just give you the Monokuma File

*Everyone’s Monophone’s buzzed showing the Monokuma file*

*I began to read the file*

Investigation Start

Victim: Hiraku Ito  
Time of death: 3:00pm  
Body discovery location: Torture Room  
Cause of death: Electrocution   
Additional Injuries: Arms cut off after death 

Truth Bullet: Electrocution

Truth Bullet: Arms cut off after death

*Once I finish reading I begin to get teary eyed*

Shirou: Jun? 

*Shirou approaches me*

Jun: Leave me alone!!!

*I immediately run out of the room*

-POV Shirou Ochi-

*I watch in shock as Jun runs out of the room in tears*

*Im just about to follow when I get stopped*

Rei: Leave him be

Rei: Lets all start the investigation

Shirou: No not without Jun

Miyu: If no one minds I’ll go and comfort him 

Shirou: Yes please do

Rei: No one is going any where

Shirou: Whats with you? Why wouldn’t you let anyone leave?

Rei: We are supposed to be investigated a crime scene 

Shirou: I’m sorry Rei but we can’t leave him alone 

Rei: Fine Miyu go and comfort him but take someone with you

Miyu: Why?

Rikuto: Incase you murder him 

Miyu: What!!! I would never kill anyone!

Shin: Shut it Rikuto!!

Rei: I hate to say it but Rikuto has a point 

Noboru: Y-your agreeing with him?

Shirou: You can’t be serious?

Rei: I’m very serious 

Rei: Noboru I’d like you to go with Miyu 

Noboru: O-Oh ok

*Noboru and Miyu head after Jun to comfort him* 

Rei: Now that’s dealt with let’s start the Investigation 

*Rei’s behaviour was quite strange unfortunately I have other things to worry about*

*As I approach Hiraku’s body I notice he is sitting on a chair*

Shirou: Is that?

Rikuto: Indeed an electric chair 

Rei: Clearly that’s how he died

Truth Bullet: Electric Chair

Shirou: What about his arms being cut off?

Rikuto: It’s obvious 

Rei: Indeed very obvious 

Shirou: Are you two gonna tell me? 

Rei: I trust you to figure it out on your own

*Ignoring Rei and Rikuto I walk away to look around the room to figure out what the killer used to cut off Hiraku’s arms*

*As I look around I get creeped out by everything in the torture room*

*All of a sudden I hear a scream*

*Without thinking a run towards the sound*

*The sound led me in the direction of the cells where I saw Miki*

Shirou: Miki are you

*Before I could finish my sentence I see a ironclad cleaver sticking out of her cell door*

Truth Bullet: Ironclad Cleaver

Miki: Shirou!!

*Miki hugs me with tears in her eyes*

Shirou: It’s ok Miki don’t cry

Miki: Someone’s out to get me I know it!

Shirou: Out to get you?

*I look at the cleaver and notice a little blood dripping*

Truth Bullet: Blood Drip

Shirou: Miki no one is out to get you 

Miki: Of course someone is

Shirou: No that’s wrong just look

*I point to the dripping blood*

Miki: No way!

Shirou: Someone is trying to frame you 

Miki: Frame me? You don’t think?

Shirou: Yeah it’s Hiraku’s killer 

Miki: But why frame me?

Shirou: I’m not sure but that’s something we will have to find out 

Shirou: Miki where were you doing today before we found Hiraku’s body

Miki: I was in the library 

Shirou: What for? Where you with someone or alone?

Miki: I was trying to find a book for Fuwa but I was alone 

Shirou: A book? What kind of book?

Miki: A book on how to play chess 

Shirou: Wouldn’t it of been easier if you taught her yourself?

Miki: That’s what I said but she said she wanted to practice alone

Shirou: Strange but thanks 

Truth Bullet: Miki’s Account 

Shirou: I should go find Fuwa and ask for her alibi 

Miki: Alright bye Shirou

Shirou: Bye Miki

*I walk away from Miki and start looking for Fuwa*

*On my way I see Miyu standing in front of the boys bathroom*

Shirou: Hey Miyu shouldn’t you be comforting Jun?

Miyu: I am he is in the bathroom 

Shirou: Oh and what about Noboru?

Miyu: I asked him to go in with Jun

Miyu: Just to make sure Jun does something drastic

Shirou: Good I’m worried about him 

Miyu: I know it’s quiet strange seeing him like that

Shirou: Can’t blame him 

Shirou: He was supposed to be with Hiraku all day 

Miyu: Lets just hope he feels better soon 

Shirou: Yeah your right 

Shirou: Now that I’ve got you

Shirou: What were you doing today?

Miyu: I was doing Fuwa’s hair 

Shirou: Fuwa? Did you know where she went after that?

Miyu: I think she went to her cell

Shirou: Hmmm alright did you do anything else?

Miyu: After that I stayed in my room trying new hairstyles on different wigs 

Shirou: Alright thanks 

Truth Bullet: Miyu’s Account

Shirou: I’m gonna go as Noboru for his alibi 

Miyu: Alright good luck

*I went the boys bathroom to see Noboru standing in front of a stall*

Shirou: Hey Noboru 

Noboru: H-hello 

*The stall opens revealing Jun*

Shirou: Hey Jun you doing ok?

Jun: Y-Yeah I’m ok 

Shirou: I’m glad your doing ok 

Shirou: Once the investigation is finished I will text you what we found ok?

Jun: Alright Shirou 

*Before I knew it Jun hugs me and so I hug back*

Jun: I’m ready to go now Noboru 

Noboru: Alright 

Shirou: Noboru can I talk to you for a moment 

Noboru: O-oh um sure 

*Jun exits the bathroom*

Shirou: What were you doing today?

Noboru: I was in my room as usual until I got a letter 

Shirou: A letter? From who?

Noboru: It was from Takeshi asking me to meet him in the garden 

Shirou: What did he say?

Noboru: He was asking us to be friends 

Shirou: Wait really? That doesn’t sound like Takeshi

Noboru: That’s what I thought at first but he really did want to be friends with me 

Shirou: Did he tell you where he was going after the meeting?

Noboru: Unfortunately he didn’t 

Shirou: Oh well thanks you can go back to comforting Jun 

Truth Bullet: Noboru’s Account

Noboru: Alright

*Just as Noboru exits the bathroom Takeshi enters*

Shirou: Hey Takeshi where did you go after your meeting with Noboru?

Takeshi: I-I um went to my room 

Truth Bullet: Takeshi’s Account

Shirou: Oh really?

Takeshi: Yes really do you think I’m lying? Cause I’m not 

Shirou: No of course I don’t think your lying 

Takeshi: G-good now if you excuse me 

*Takeshi enters a stall*

*Knowing our conversation was over I left the bathroom and go try and find Fuwa*

*Just as I’m about to turn the corner I bump into Fuwa*

Shirou: Oh sorry Fuwa

Fuwa: It’s ok 

Shirou: Fuwa what were you doing today?

Fuwa: Um well I asked Miki to go to the library to get me a book on how to play chess 

Fuwa: Then I went to get my hair done by Miyu 

Fuwa: Once that was done I headed off to find Miki but I saw someone 

Shirou: Wait someone? Who was it?

Fuwa: It was Takeshi

Shirou: Where was he going?

Fuwa: He was heading to the second floor

Shirou: Hmmm Interesting

Truth Bullet: Fuwa’s Account

Shirou: Thanks Fuwa

*Just as I’m about to wave good bye to Fuwa the speaker goes off*

Monokuma: Attention, all prisoners I hope you bastards have seen everything you need to find during your investigations but now comes your second despair-inducing class trial!

Monokuma: All prisoners come to the gymnasium immediately those who don’t come will face serious punishment 

Investigation End

Fuwa: Looks like we should get going 

Shirou: Yeah but first I have to do something first

Fuwa: Alright but be quick 

Shirou: I will 

*Fuwa heads to the gymnasium while I text Jun about the investigation*

*Once I’m done head to the gymnasium where everyone is waiting*

Monokuma: It’s about time you got here Shirou geez 

Shirou: S-Sorry Monokuma 

Monokuma: Now that you are all here let’s go to the trial room

Monokuma: Now all of you please enter the passage way

*Monokuma stomped on the floor 3 times*

*Suddenly the floor boards opened up leading into a passage way*

*We all enter the passage way and head towards the trial room*

*Once we get there we see 3 more portraits just like Misaki’s*

Rikuto: Let me guess Ryuu, Kae and Hiraku are gonna watch the class trial?

Monokuma: Correct four eyes now all of you get to your podium

*We don’t speak a word as we get to our podiums*

*As we stand there we all think the same thing*

*We have to go through this hell to find Hiraku’s killer*

Chapter 2 Part 4 End


	11. Chapter 2 Part 5 (Class Trial)

Chapter 2 Part 5 Start

Class Trial Start

Monokuma: Before we start, let me quickly go over the rules. The result of the trial is decided by your own votes.

Monokuma: If you vote for the correct person as the culprit, then that culprit alone will be punished.

Monokuma: However, if you should vote for the wrong person...then everyone else will be punished!

Monokuma: The culprit, having managed to fool everyone, will then be allowed to leave this prison!

Rikuto: Jun is obviously the culprit after all he was supposed to be looking after Hiraku 

Emika: He’s got a point 

Shirou: No that’s wrong!

Rikuto: Excuse me?

Shirou: Hiraku went to the bathroom alone 

Shirou: You can confirm that right Jun?

Jun: Y-Yeah that’s right

Rikuto: Oh come on he could be lying 

Shirou: Jun would never lie

Miyu: Yeah he’d never 

Rikuto: Honestly do any of you really believe him?

Rikuto: Think about it they were alone together so he had the perfect chance to kill 

Kuro: Something doesn’t seem right to me

Shirou: Huh? what is it Kuro?

Kuro: If Jun was planning to kill Hiraku then he would of done it in the bathroom 

Kuro: But we found his body in the torture room

Shirou: That is strange 

Rikuto: He could of knocked him unconscious

Shirou: That’s wrong!

Shirou: Hiraku’s body showed no signs of being knocked out 

Rei: That’s correct

Rei: Rikuto I suggest you reread the Monokuma file

Rei: Lets discus how he died 

Rikuto: Not so fast that doesn’t clear Jun of suspicion 

Emika: Yeah That’s right 

Emika: He could of persuaded or tricked Hiraku into going to the torture room 

Rikuto: I believe I was explaining so shut up 

Rikuto: Anyway that’s a stupid idea 

Shirou: That’s enough Rikuto 

Shirou: How about we ask Monokuma if Jun is the culprit 

Monokuma: Huh? Oh yeah the prissy ice skater didn’t kill the dumb surfer 

Miki: He could be lying to us 

Monokuma: If I was lying you’d all be dead by now which would mean the game will end which would be boring

Rei: Now that’s over with let’s discus what killed him 

Kaori: He died of electrocution right?

Rei: Shirou I’ll let you explain

Shirou: He was strapped to a electric chair which as you’d expect electrocuted him 

Shin: There is something that’s bugging me 

Ayumu: Me too 

Shin: It says in the Monokuma file that after death he had his arms cut off 

Ayumu: Why would the culprit do that if he already died?

Rikuto: You two are idiots 

Rikuto: The culprit obviously wanted to confuse us

Shirou: I hate to say it but Rikuto is right 

Kohaku: That makes sense 

Noboru: B-But what did the culprit use to do that?

Miki: I think I might know

Shirou: You don’t mean?

Miki: Yes a ironclad cleaver

Emika: How do you know that?

Takeshi: Obviously she knows because she is the culprit

Miki: What!!! no way I’d never!

Rikuto: Then how do you know the what the murder weapon is?

Miki: B-because I found it

*I notice Miki was getting nervous*

Miki: I found it stuck in my cell door 

Rikuto: *laughs* Do you honesty think we believe that?

Miki: It’s true honest

Miki: There is someone that can verify that 

Shirou: That someone is me 

Shirou: Miki actually has an alibi

Miki: Yeah I do so I’m not the culprit 

Shirou: Miki was in the library getting a book for Fuwa

Fuwa: I wanted a book on how to play chess 

Takashi: Couldn’t you of just asked Miki 

Kaori: She is the Ultimate Chess Player

Fuwa: I wanted to learn in my own as I was hoping to challenge her 

Rei: Was anyone with you Miki? 

Miki: No I was by myself

Rikuto: Not much of an alibi

Miki: Well what about you?

Miki: I doubt you have an alibi

Rikuto: That’s none of your business 

Makoto: I’ve got a question

Shirou: Go head Makoto 

Makoto: Fuwa while Miki was getting a book for you 

Makoto: What were you doing?

Fuwa: I was getting my hair done by Miyu 

Fuwa: Then as I was heading back to Miki

Fuwa: I saw someone 

Ayumu: Someone? Who was it?

Fuwa: It was Takeshi 

Shin: Are you sure?

Kaori: That doesn’t seem right 

Kaori: Takeshi never leaves his room 

Takeshi: I was meeting with Noboru

Noboru: I-it’s true

Noboru: It’s strange he wanted to be friends with me

Shirou: Why exactly?

Noboru: He never explained why 

Shirou: Takeshi care to explain?

Takeshi: U-um I don’t wanna say 

Rikuto: What does the otaku moron wanting to be friends with the computer geek have to do with Hiraku’s murder?

Rei: I agree 

Emika: Yeah seems like it’s just a waste of time

Makoto: Shut up!!

*We all looked in surprise as Makoto shouts*

Makoto: Shirou knows what he is doing so just shut it and listen

Shirou: Thank you Makoto 

Shirou: This is urgent so please Takeshi tell us 

Takeshi: It’s because we are so similar 

Kohaku: Oh I get it 

Kohaku: You’re quiet, shy and introverted 

Noboru: T-that’s right 

Takeshi: Also so we could help each other out 

Shirou: Well what did you say Noboru?

Noboru: I said yes

Kaori: Awww that’s so cute!

Shirou: What did you two do once you parted ways?

Noboru: I went to my room as usual

Takeshi: M-me too

Shirou: Was that after or before you went to the second floor?

Takeshi: I-I never went to the second floor

Shirou: Oh really? Well I believe your lying 

Takeshi: I-I’m not lying 

Shirou: Fuwa saw you going to the second floor

Takeshi: What!! N-no she is lying 

Shirou: You not telling me info during the investigation plus an eye witness testimony proves you are the prime suspect

Takeshi: You bastard!! I never killed that damn surfer!!

*Everyone looked in shock as Takeshi’s behaviour changed*

Ayumu: Wow Takeshi chill

Takeshi: Shut up!!

Noboru: P-please Takeshi calm down 

Takeshi: You shut up too!!!

Rikuto: I think we can all agree that Takeshi is the culprit

Takeshi: Shut up!! No one asked for your damm opinion in fact we all hate you!

Rei: This case has been solved 

Shirou: Agreed 

Noboru: What’s going on with you?, You’re acting strange 

Monokuma: I can’t believe it one of you chumps finally fell into despair

Shirou: How do we snap him out of it?

Monokuma: I’m not saying anything 

Monokuma: Besides you have a class trial to focus on 

Rei: Shirou I suggest we finish this 

Shirou: Your right 

Takeshi: Are you stupid!?

Takeshi: Do you want to kill us all?

Shirou: Sorry but it’ll just be you 

*Guess I’m gonna have to prove to him that he is the culprit*

Climax Inference Start

Shirou: Lets take a look back at the case

Shirou: It all started when we got the second motive 

Shirou: The motive was no one was allowed to eat 

Shirou: The victim of this case Hiraku was in a panic 

Shirou: Jun decided to look after him in case anything happened 

Shirou: Sometime during that Hiraku needed to go the bathroom 

Shirou: The culprit noticed this and decided to take advantage of Hiraku’s state 

Shirou: The culprit grabbed him before he could even get to the bathroom

Shirou: The culprit convinced Hiraku to come with them into the torture room

Shirou: The culprit placed him on the electric chair

Shirou: The culprit turned it on and watched him being electrocuted 

Shirou: Once he died and the electric chair was turned off the culprit decided to try and confuse us by cutting off his arms using a specific item 

Shirou: The item was in fact a Ironclad Cleaver

Shirou: Once that was done the culprit needed to get rid of the Ironclad Cleaver 

Shirou: The culprit headed to the cells where he stabbed the ironclad cleaver into Miki’s cell door hoping to pin it on her

Shirou: This is your crime isn’t it Takeshi Sadou 

Climax Inference End

Shirou: Well what do you say to that?

Takeshi: Alright you got me I killed Hiraku 

Noboru: W-Why did you do it?

Takeshi: For despair of course 

Noboru: Despair? What made you be like this?

Takeshi: Isn’t it obvious?

Takeshi: The deaths of Misaki, Ryuu and Kae

Shirou: So you let despair control you and kill Hiraku?

Takeshi: I couldn’t help it 

Takeshi: Despair’s power was to strong 

Shirou: Alright Monokuma we are done

Monokuma: Upupupu go on your Monophones and vote for the culprit 

*I look around as I could see everyone voting*

*I looked at my Monophone and I voted for Takeshi*

*We looked up at a monitor showing our faces on it, it spun until it stops on Ryuu’s face*

Class Trial End

Monokuma: Congrats it’s nearly unanimous 

Monokuma: Only one person voted wrong 

Monokuma: Now comes the best part

Noboru: No! Please no you can’t I beg you 

Monokuma: It’s punishment time!!!

Noboru: No!!!!!

Death of an Animator

*A chain wrapped around Takeshi’s neck pulling him away*

*Takeshi appears in a eerie forest*

*All of a sudden there is a thunderous sound approaching Takeshi who immediately looks up to see a giant humanoid*

*Takeshi rushed away as fast as he could as the giant humanoid chased him*

*All of a sudden we see a familiar face running after him*

*That someone was Noboru*

*The giant humanoid stopped and ran away for some reason*

*That reason was because their was a girl holding a ironclad cleaver running towards Takeshi*

*Takeshi ran and ran until he stopped at a cliff, he was trapped*

*The girl approached with a menacing smirk*

*The girl turned to see Noboru coming in her direction*

*All of a sudden the girl swung the ironclad cleaver and chopped off Noboru’s right arm*

*Takeshi saw that and charged at the girl*

*She turned around and began slashing at Takeshi who immediately collapsed*

*The girl continued slashing at Takeshi until he was nothing but a bloody mess*

*Takeshi Sadou the Ultimate Animator was now dead*

*We all stood there in absolute shock*

*I turned to see if Jun was ok*

*Jun was on his knees in tears*

Shin: Hey guys look who I got

*We all see Shin carrying Noboru in his arms*

*It was hard to look at it but Noboru now only had one arm*

Monokuma: Alright you morons get to your cells

*No one said a word as we headed to our cells*

*I can’t believe it 5 of us dead, There was nothing we can do to bring them back*

*I lay on my bed thinking about Jun and Noboru*

*Noboru now has one arm and Jun well he wasn’t himself*

*I eventually close my eyes and begin to sleep* 

Chapter 2 End

Alive-17  
Dead- 5


	12. Chapter 3 Part 1

Chapter 3 Part 1 Start

*Ding Dong Bing Bong*

Monokuma: Ahem Good Morning prisoners it is now 7am time to get up and be ready for a beautiful day 

-POV Jun Okamoto-

*I reluctantly opened my eyes as the morning for announcement played*

*As I lay on my bed all I could think about was Hiraku’s dead body and Takeshi’s execution along with what happened to Noboru* 

*Even though Takeshi killed Hiraku I still felt guilty, if only I didn’t let him go alone he’d still be here*

*Knock Knock Knock*

Shirou: You ok in there Jun?

*I slowly got out of bed and opened the door*

Jun: Yeah I’m ok I guess

Shirou: You sure?

Jun: *lies* Yeah I’m sure

Shirou: Come on lets head to breakfast 

*Before I could say anything Shirou grabbed my hand and took me to the dining hall where everyone was waiting* 

Kaori: Jun!!

*Everyone turned to me while Kaori ran up to me and hugged me tight*

Takashi: We were worried about you

Kuro: We are worried about Noboru as well

Miyu: He won’t come out of his cell 

Miyu: He won’t even answer 

Kohaku: Poor guy lost his arm and his first friend yesterday

*As Kohaku said that the atmosphere in the room grew dreary and depressed*

Shirou: You should go sit down ok Jun

Jun: Huh? Oh um alright 

*i headed to the table and sat between Shin and Ayumu*

Shin: Jun If you need support we are all here for you

Ayumu: Hell yeah we are 

Jun: *Smiles a little* thanks I appreciate it

Monokuma: Upupupu morning maggots

Emika: What do you want now?

Monokuma: No need to be rude missy 

Rikuto: Let me guess you came to tell us that your allowing us to go to the third floor

Monokuma: You got it four eyes

*Rikuto got up out of his seat*

Rikuto: I don’t know about any of you morons but I’m going to go explore the third floor you may come if you wish but don’t be an annoyance

*Rikuto leaves the dining hall with Emika and Rei soon following him*

Monokuma: Upupupupu see you kiddies later 

*Monokuma laughs before disappearing like he always does*

*By the looks of it everyone else didn’t feel like exploring the third floor*

*It’s easy to understand considering what happened yesterday*

Miyu: I’m gonna go see if Noboru is ready to come out yet

Miki: I’ll come with you 

Fuwa: So will I

*Miyu, Miki and Fuwa got up and left the dining hall*

*Soon one by one everyone else left the dining hall except Kaori, Takashi, Shirou and I*

Shirou: I think we should split up for a bit 

Jun: What!! No!

Kaori: Calm down Jun it’s ok nothing will happen 

Takashi: Yeah besides we trust each other 

Jun: *sighs* Alright sorry for freaking out 

Shirou: It’s ok Takashi your with me while Kaori you go with Jun

Kaori: *Says to Takashi* You gonna be ok without your big sis? 

Takashi: Your only older by 2 minutes and yes I’ll be fine

*Kaori giggled as Shirou and Takashi left the dining hall*

Jun: Wow I didn’t know you were older than him 

Kaori: Hehe yep I sure am

Kaori: He hates it when I tease him about it 

Jun: I wish I had a twin or at least a sibling 

Kaori: Really? So your an only child?

Jun: Unfortunately I am 

Kaori: It must be awesome

Jun: It’s kinda lonely 

Kaori: You don’t have to be lonely anymore cause all of us are family 

Jun: Guess your right 

Jun: So is Takashi an annoying younger brother?

Kaori: Hehe yeah sometimes but he is really just a sweet dork 

Jun: Come on lets explore 

Kaori: Alright but do you wanna come see my research lab?

Jun: Sure 

Kaori: Yay! Let’s go

*Kaori grabs my hand and takes me to her research lab which looks oddly similar to the gymnasium*

Kaori: Sorry it’s not much 

Jun: It’s ok and I think your research lab is awesome

Kaori: Hehe thanks but it’s not as awesome as yours

*I was pretty happy just relaxing and talking to Kaori guess it’s no wonder why she’s the Ultimate Cheerleader* 

Kaori: Hey Jun wanna here a great idea?

Jun: Sure what is it?

Kaori: We should throw a party

Jun: A party? What for?

Kaori: It will cheer as all up and get us closer

Kaori: That way no one else will get killed

Jun: I’m not sure that’s a good idea 

Kaori: Oh come on Jun we won’t know until we try

Jun: I guess your right 

Kaori: Yay!! I’ll go tell everyone 

*Before I could say anything more Kaori ran off to go tell everyone about the party*

Free Time Start 

*Since I had nothing else to do I decide to go explore*

*I head into the garden and see Kohaku*

Jun: Hey Kohaku wanna hang out?

Kohaku: Hey Jun sure I’d love to

Jun: I’ve been curious about how much luck you have 

Kohaku: I’ve got pretty great luck but it gets tiresome sometimes 

Jun: I guess I’d get tired of it if I was in your shoes 

Jun: When did you have the best luck? 

Kohaku: I-I um don’t wanna talk about it 

Jun: I’m sorry if I brought up a bad memory 

Kohaku: It’s ok I’m used to it

Kohaku: Anyway you going to the party Kaori’s organising?

*Im guessing the subject change means he doesn’t wanna talk about it anymore*

Jun: Yeah I’m gonna go

Kohaku: I’m probably not 

Jun: What! Why!?

Kohaku: I don’t feel like going ok

*Before I could say anything else Kohaku walks away*

*Whatever has happened to him in the past must of been pretty bad*

*I think Kohaku and I got a little closer today*

Free Time End

*I was getting pretty tired so I decided to take a nap but before I could start heading to my room I get a call on my Monophone*

Jun: Huh? Hello?

Kaori: Hey Jun it’s me Kaori

Kaori: I’m just ringing to say that I’ve decided to put you on the party planning committee 

Kaori: Meet me in my Research Lab at 2:00pm

Jun: Oh that’s great and all Kaori but 

*Before I could finish my sentence Kaori hangs up*

*Knowing that I don’t have a choice I decide to head to my cell for the nap*

*On my way I see Noboru exiting his cell*

Jun: Noboru? Hey

*Noboru just nods and walks away*

*He’s still not talking to anyone oh well at least he left his cell which is a start*

*Once I enter my cell I’m about to lay on my bed when I hear a familiar voice on the speakers*

Monokuma: Attention would all prisoners head to the gym immediately 

Jun: Ugh what does that stupid bear what now?

*I do as Monokuma asked and headed to the gym where everyone else was waiting*

Rikuto: Why the hell did you bring us here for?

Monokuma: If you just shut up and listen then I’ll explain 

Monokuma: Now I brought you here to give you all your new motive

Shin: We don’t want your stupid motive!!

Ayumu: That’s right! In fact no one else will kill 

Monokuma: *laughs* Tell that to Ryuu and Takeshi

Monokuma: Oh wait you can’t!!! *laughs*

Rio: I’ve spoken to them 

Emika: What? There is no way 

Rio: It’s true I also talked to our other deceased friends 

Monokuma: Would you dummies just shut your traps!!

Rei: Why are you giving out the motive now?

Rei: After all we only just had the class trial yesterday

Monokuma: Well I-I um Er... 

Rei: There is no new motive is there?

Monokuma: Ok ok fine you got me there is no new motive 

Monokuma: Should of expected that from miss detective

Miki: If you didn’t bring us here for a new motive then what was the point telling us there was?

Monokuma: I thought you guys would of been ecstatic and begging to know 

Kaori: Why would you think that after everything we have already been through!!? 

Monokuma: Isn’t it obvious?

Monokuma: Two of your fellow prisoners already became killers 

Jun: You bastard!! It was because you tricked them!! 

Monokuma: Me? Tricked them? No way pal they did it by their own free will

*I was just about to go up to Monokuma and punch him but I was stoped when a hand grabbed my arm

Shirou: Don’t do it Jun he is just wanting you to get mad and break a rule so he can punish you 

Jun: You’re right I’m sorry 

Monokuma: Upupupupu I just thought of a motive

*Monokuma grabs a button which seemed to appear from nowhere and pressed it*

*All of a sudden Shirou and Rei fell through the floor*

Jun: Where the hell did you send them!!!!!?

Monokuma: That’s the motive

Monokuma: You have to go find them 

Monokuma: Oh i almost forgot these 

*Monokuma runs around putting bracelets on each of us*

Takashi: Huh? What are these for?

Monokuma: There bracelets have a time limit on them which when it runs out one of you will be randomly selected

Monokuma: The bracelet will inject the person with a special liquid that will make the person get into a murderous rage and kill the first person they see 

Kaori: That horrible!! 

Monokuma: I know isn’t it wonderful!! Upupupupu 

Shin: You sick bastard!!

*Before anyone said another word Monokuma disappeared leaving all of us in a horror and panic*

Rikuto: Considering what these things do it would best to stay away from each other 

Ayumu: I guess you have a point 

Shin: Dude!!!! Don’t agree with him

Rikuto: Congrats for being smart for once Ayumu 

Shin: Shut up!! Don’t ever talk to my bud like that ever again you got that!

Rikuto: Whats a Neanderthal like you doing to do about it? 

Jun: That’s enough both of you!

Jun: We don’t have time to argue we have to find Shirou and Rei

Makoto: Jun’s right 

Jun: For now we should split up that way we cover more ground 

Jun: Whoever finds them has to text the others 

Jun: Only two a group

*Everyone headed off in a group of two until only Rio and I were left*

Rio: Do you mind if I ask the ghosts of our friends for help?

Jun: Er....... I don’t believe you but go ahead 

Rio: That’s fine believe me or not but it’s true 

Monokuma: I forgot to tell you

Monokuma: Where the hell are the rest of you maggots?

Jun: Gone off to search for Shirou and Rei of course 

Monokuma: Oh well I’ll just tell you two then tell the others later 

Monokuma: In the case for this little search I’ve decided to help you by letting you go into every research lab including the ones of your dead comrades 

Rio: Really? How wonderful

Jun: How do we know your not lying to us?

Monokuma: Awww the mean ice skater is calling me a liar 

Monokuma: Your really hurting my little bear feelings 

Jun: Ugh whatever let’s just go Rio

Monokuma: Wait I’ve got more to tell you

Ignoring Monokuma I grab Rio’s hand and exit the gym*

Rio: We should at least stay and hear him out 

Jun: No way I’m not listening to anything else that bastard bear says 

Jun: Lets check the garden 

*I begin heading to the garden with Rio walking behind me*

*Once we arrive see Noboru all by himself*

*By the looks of it he looks like he is crying*

Jun: Noboru? Are you ok? What’s wrong? 

Noboru: I-it’s Miyu she’s gone 

Jun: Gone? What do you mean she’s gone?

Noboru: She fell into the floor just like Shirou and Rei

Rio: That’s strange

Jun: You can say that again 

Noboru: I don’t understand what’s going on

Jun: You can join in the search if you’d like 

Noboru: t-thanks 

Rio: Did you find anything here?

Noboru: We couldn’t find a single clue 

Jun: Where could they be?

Rio: I have an idea I’ll be right back 

*All of a sudden Rio runs off leaving me and Noboru alone in the garden*

Free Time Start

Jun: Hey Noboru wanna hang out?

Noboru: S-sure 

Jun: I’ve been curious what got you into computers?

Noboru: One day in my first year of middle school we got to use computers for a project

Noboru: I was instantly an expert 

Noboru: I loved using the computer it was so much fun and a great way to take my mind off things 

Jun: Other then hacking what other things can you do on a computer?

Noboru: I can do things like coding and other programming like stuff 

*As I was hearing him talk I could tell that talking about computers made him happy and was starting to make him comfortable*

Jun: That’s so cool 

Jun: I’m a little clueless when it comes to all that coding and stuff 

Noboru: Would you like me to teach you?

Jun: Really? You’d do that? Thanks 

Noboru: Anything for a friend 

Jun: Friend? You think of me as a friend?

Noboru: Yeah I do and it’s not just you 

Noboru: Miyu, Shirou and everyone else are my friends well except Rikuto 

Noboru: But Takeshi was my best friend

Jun: You miss him don’t you?

Noboru: Yeah I do

Jun: It must of been hard seeing him get executed

Noboru: Extremely hard

Noboru: But what about you? You lost Hiraku 

Jun: I miss him too just wish I could off been there for him 

Jun: Now it’s too late 

Jun: I wish neither of them were dead 

Jun: Same goes for Misaki, Ryuu and Kae

Noboru: I hate being trapped here 

Jun: I agree so we should and will escape for those that died 

*I think Noboru and I got a little closer today

Free Time End

Rio: Noboru! Jun!

*All of a sudden Rio runs over to us*

Jun: Where did you go?

*Ding Dong Bing Bong*

Monokuma: Ahem attention prisoners it is now 10pm all prisoners must head to their cells immediately 

Jun: You’re gonna have to tell us tomorrow then 

Rio: Hehehe will do

*Noboru, Rio and I headed back to our cells*

*As I lay on my bed I can’t stop thinking about everything that happened today with these bracelets and the time limit and of course where Shirou, Rei and Miyu might of gone*

*It took a while until I was finally able to get to sleep*

Chapter 3 Part 1 End


	13. Chapter 3 Part 2

Chapter 3 Part 2 Start

*Ding Dong Bing Bong*

Monokuma: Ahem Good Morning prisoners it is now 7am time to get up and be ready for a beautiful day

*I slowly began to open my eyes and dragged myself out of bed*

*I headed to the dining hall where I seemed to be the only one there*

*As I sat down Makoto entered* 

Jun: Morning Makoto 

Makoto: Morning Jun

Makoto: How did you go yesterday any luck?

Makoto: Unfortunately we didn’t find anything 

Makoto: You won’t believe what happened though 

Makoto: Miki fell through the floor like Rei and Shirou

Jun: Miki too? Uh oh 

Jun: Miyu is gone too 

Makoto: I wonder who else is missing 

*As if on cue Rikuto, Ayumu, Kaori, Rio, Noboru, Kuro and Emika entered*

Jun: Oh no we lost more didn’t we?

Noboru: Yep Takashi, Shin, Kohaku and Fuwa are gone too 

Kuro: We heard Miyu has gone missing too 

Jun: Yeah and so is Miki

Rio: They never found anything either 

Rio: Except me

Kaori: What did you find?

Rio: The ghosts told me that 

*All of a sudden Monokuma appears out of nowhere*

Monokuma: Upupupupu morning maggots 

Emika: What do you want now?

Monokuma: I just came to warn you all that you have till tomorrow to find your missing friends

*Monokuma quickly disappears*

Rikuto: We better continue with the search then 

*As much as everyone disliked Rikuto we all knew he was right*

Jun: He’s right so everyone into groups of two again 

Rikuto: You’re with me Jun

Jun: Why?

Rikuto: Because I said so that’s why

Rikuto: Now come along with have some searching to do 

*I followed Rikuto clearly not having any other choice*

*He lead my to the third floor*

Jun: Before we start searching do you mind if I check out all the rooms 

Rikuto: We don’t have time 

Jun: Oh come on I never got the chance to check this floor out

Rikuto: *sigh* fine let’s go 

*I headed to the room closest to us as I opened I noticed the room was quite strange looking*

Jun: Woah what’s this place?

Rikuto: It’s Rio’s Research Lab

Jun: No wonder this place is a little creepy

Jun: Are there any other research labs on this floor?

Rikuto: Yes they belong to Makoto, Fuwa and Miki

Jun: They sound interesting let’s go check them out 

Rikuto: You can check them out after our search for our missing acquaintances

Jun: Why are you so rude all the time?

Rikuto: That’s none of your business 

Rikuto: We’ve got no time to waste 

*Rikuto grabs my hand and pulls me out of Rio’s research lab*

*Rikuto and I searched every room on the third floor unfortunately we couldn’t find them nor any clue as to where they could be*

Rikuto: Don’t you think it’s strange we can’t find them?

Jun: Now that you mention it your right 

Rikuto: I already know where they could be but what place do you think haven’t we searched?

*I started thinking for a moment it took me a while until I finally figured it out*

Jun: It’s the class trial isn’t it?

Rikuto: Indeed 

Jun: We need to tell the others 

Rikuto: We could do that or we could do this 

Rikuto: Monokuma we need you 

*Just as Rikuto said that Monokuma appeared out of nowhere like he usually does*

Monokuma: What do you want four eyes?

Jun: We know where our friends are

Monokuma: Oh really?

Rikuto: Indeed we have 

Rikuto: They are in the class trial room 

Monokuma: What!!! How the hell did you figure it out do soon?

Rikuto: We searched the whole prison expect the class trial room 

Jun: Which you should know is underground

Monokuma: Damm it even without the detective you figured it out 

Monokuma: You two better get to the gymnasium 

*Before either of us could say anything more to him, he disappeared*

*We suddenly heard his voice on the speaker*

Monokuma: Attention all prisoners please head to the gymnasium immediately

*Rikuto and I headed to the gymnasium where everyone else was there*

Monokuma: Hey there maggots 

Monokuma: Id like to congratulate Rikuto and Jun for figuring out where your missing friends are

Monokuma: Your missing friends are in the class trial room 

*Everyone looked in shock*

Rio: I already knew that

Rikuto: Let me guess the ghosts told you 

Rio: Indeed they did

Monokuma: Four eyes! Ghost freak! Shut up!

*Monokuma stomped on the floor which open up to the passage way to the class trial room*

*He then shouts down the passageway*

Monokuma: All right maggots get up here!

*All of a sudden or missing friends came out of the passage way*

*Ayumu ran to Shin and hugged him, Kaori did the same with Takashi*

*I ran to Shirou and did the same thing*

Shirou: I knew you could rescue us 

Jun: Np but it wasn’t me Rikuto was the one that figured it out so thank him 

Shirou: Wait really?

Jun: Haha yes really

Kaori: Yay! We can have the party now

Rikuto: What for?

Kaori: Well we found our missing friends so we should have a party to celebrate 

Ayumu: Thats a great idea 

Kaori: Everyone follow me

*We all followed Kaori not sure what she had planned*

*She lead us to the dining hall which had party decorations all over the room*

Miyu: Did you do this all by yourself?

Kaori: Hehe nope Ayumu offered to help 

Kaori: Everyone take a seat 

*We all did as she instructed*

*As we sat down I noticed Ayumu and Kaori in the corner chatting*

Takashi: Can you believe him Jun?

Jun: Huh? Believe who?

Takashi: Ayumu of course 

Takashi: Look at him flirting with Kaori

Jun: I’m pretty sure they are just chatting

Jun: Don’t you think your being a little overprotective?

Takashi: Ok ok fine I am being overprotective but that’s only because Kaori and I have only had each other 

Takashi: besides It’s so obvious he’s into her 

Jun: Just chill ok it’s fine they are just friends 

Takashi: I guess your right 

*All of a sudden the lights go out*

*As to be expected everyone started panicking*

*Soon we started to hear coughing and calls for help, it didn’t last long*

*The lights suddenly came back on*

Takashi: Kaori!!!!

Shin: Ayumu!!!

*We all turned to see Kaori and Ayumu‘s lifeless bodies*

*Cant believe it Kaori Fujii Ultimate Cheerleader and Ayumu Hayashi Ultimate Soccer Player and now gone forever*

Chapter 3 Part 2 End

Alive-15  
Dead-7


	14. Chapter 3 Part 3 (Investigation)

Chapter 3 Part 3 Start

Monokuma: A body has been discovered after a brief period of investigation the class trial will begin 

Monokuma: A body has been discovered after a brief period of investigation the class trial will begin 

Takashi: Kaori!!! Which one of bastards did this!

Shin: Yeah confess!

*Takashi and Shin we clearly upset which is understandable*

Rikuto: 2 dead huh? Hmm how interesting 

Monokuma: Excellent two bodies 

Takashi: Just give us the stupid Monokuma file 

Monokuma: Oh wow someone’s eager upupupupu 

*Just like when we discovered Misaki and Hiraku’s bodies Monokuma gave us the Monokuma file only this time there was two*

Investigation Start

Victim 1: Kaori Fujii  
Time of death: 1:00pm  
Body discovery location: Dinning Hall   
Cause of death: Poisoning  
Additional Injuries: None

Victim 2: Ayumu Hayashi   
Time of death: 1:00pm  
Body discovery location: Dinning Hall   
Cause of death: Poisoning  
Additional Injuries: None

Truth Bullet: Poisoned

*Immediately Shin and Takashi began investigating Ayumu and Kaori’s bodies*

Rikuto: Takashi is the clear suspect 

Takashi: What the hell did you just say!!?

Rikuto: I said your their killer 

Kuro: That doesn’t make sense

Kuro: Why would Takashi kill his own twin sister?

Rikuto: You all saw them earlier did you not?

Rikuto: Takashi was clearly jealous 

Rei: That’s enough we must continue investigating 

Miyu: hey guys I found some in the kitchen

Rei: What is it?

Miyu: Its some sort of bottle

*We all followed Miyu into the kitchen where we saw a bottle in one of the cupboards*

*Rei picked up the bottle and read the label* 

Rei: It appears to be arsenic 

Truth Bullet: Bottle of Arsenic

Kohaku: That must of come from the chemistry lab

Jun: Chemistry lab? 

Kohaku: Oh that’s right you haven’t been to the third floor have you?

Jun: Actually I have when some of you went missing Rikuto and I went to the third level unfortunately he wouldn’t let me check all the rooms long enough

Fuwa: Wasn’t Kaori the one who organised the party?

Takashi: No she wasn’t she insisted some help 

Takashi: Other then me she asked Jun, Miyu, Miki, Ayumu and Makoto

Rei: That’s enough chit chat 

Rei: We need to continue the investigation 

Jun: She’s right besides we need to do this for Kaori and Ayumu 

Rikuto: One problem 

Rikuto: We were all in the dining hall during the party as well as during the end of the black out 

Emika: Uh oh that makes things harder 

Rikuto: So there is no way we will be able to investigate anything 

Shirou: Jun come with me

Jun: What for?

Shirou: Just come with me ok

*Shirou grabbed my hand and took me to the chemistry lab*

Shirou: There must be clues here

Jun: So the culprit must of got the arsenic from here right?

Shirou: It makes the most sense yeah 

Shirou: Look over there

*Shirou points to a broken bottle on the floor*

Jun: That’s definitely important

Truth Bullet: Broken Bottle

Shitou: By the looks of it someone was definitely here

Jun: We should go check everyone’s alibis 

Shirou: Everyone was in the dining hall the whole time remember 

Jun: Thats not true

Jun: Some people did leave 

*I grabbed Shitou’s hand and I lead him back to the dining hall*

*We noticed not everyone was there*

Jun: Where did everyone else go?

Takashi: They decided to stop investigating cause there isn’t much to investigate 

Shirou: Well we just came back to get peoples alibis 

Shin: How? Everyone was present the entire time

Jun: That’s not true

Jun: I saw some people leave

Jun: One of those people was you Takashi

Takashi: Maybe I did so what 

Jun: Why did you leave exactly?

Takashi: I felt so mad seeing Ayumu flirting with Kaori that I just left for a few minutes to calm myself down

Jun: Were you by yourself?

Takashi: Not exactly no

Takashi: Miki followed me and tried to calm me down 

Takashi: For some reason she didn’t come back in when I did

Jun: Oh really?

Takashi: Yeah a little suspicious if you ask me

Jun: Your right that is a little suspicious 

Jun: I’ll go talk to her

Jun: Alright thanks 

Truth Bullet: Takashi’s Account 

*I waved goodbye to Shin, Takashi and Shirou then walked over to Miki and Fuwa who was nearby*

Jun: Can I talk to you about something Miki?

Miki: Sure what is it?

Jun: Takashi said you followed him out of the dining hall to comfort him 

Jun: Where did you go once he came back into the party?

Miki: I went to go get something to keep his mind of Ayumu and Kaori 

Jun: That’s very sweet of you 

Jun: What did you go get?

Miki: I went to go a stress ball 

Miki: I use it before a important match 

Jun: Where is the stress ball now?

Miki: Unfortunately I couldn’t find it 

Jun: Hmm alright thanks Miki

Truth Bullet: Miki’s Account

*I waved goodbye to Miki and Fuwa then left the dining hall*

*I headed to Noboru’s cell and knocked on his door*

Jun: Hey Noboru you in there?

*Noboru opened his cell door*

Noboru: Hey Jun did you need something?

Jun: I saw you leave the dining hall during the party 

Jun: Where did you go?

Noboru: I had to go back my cell for um something

Jun: What for?

Noboru: I-it was nothing 

Jun: Noboru please you can tell me 

Noboru: Ok ok fine 

Noboru: I had a panic attack so I hurried to my cell 

Jun: Why did you tell anyone about the panic attack?

Noboru: I was just embarrassed 

Jun: You don’t need to be embarrassed 

Jun: We could of helped you if you told us

Noboru: I’m sorry 

Jun: It’s ok just tell us next time ok?

Noboru: Alright I’ll try 

Jun: Did you see anyone as you exited the dining hall?

Noboru: I saw Takashi and Miki but I didn’t think to ask what they were doing 

Noboru: Sorry if that wasn’t helpful

Jun: You were very helpful thanks 

Noboru: Although I did see Rikuto exiting the library as I was heading back to the party 

Jun: Alright thanks Noboru

*Before I could say goodbye Noboru went back inside his cell*

Truth Bullet: Noboru’s Account 

*I wasted no time in heading to the library where I thought Rikuto might be*

*As I entered the library I saw Rikuto just as I had thought*

Jun: Hey Rikuto mind is ask you something?

Rikuto: Ugh what is it?

Jun: Noboru saw you exit the library 

Jun: Did you do anywhere before the library?

Rikuto: Absolutely not 

Jun: Alright then did you see anyone during any time before the murder?

Rikuto: I did see Kaori and Ayumu but I didn’t care to ask them what they were doing 

Jun: Oh ok um thanks Rikuto 

Truth Bullet: Rikuto’s Account

Rikuto: If that is all you wanted I suggest you leave 

Jun: Ok ok I’m going geez

*I exit the library and begin to say to myself*

Jun: I wish I could ask Kaori and Ayumu why they left the party 

Rio: I can tell you

*I jumped in fright*

Jun: Arrrrrrrh! Rio don’t scare me like that

Rio: Hehehe sorry couldn’t help it

Jun: How can you tell me where they went?

Rio: I asked their ghosts 

Jun: You know I don’t believe you right?

Rio: It’s true 

Rio: They went to Ayumu’s cell for a few minutes 

Jun: Do you know what for?

Rio: Hehehehe

Jun: Whats so funny?

Rio: They were making out 

Jun: Judging by how they were during the party 

Jun: That does make sense

Jun: Wait since you spoke to their ghosts 

Jun: You should know who killed them right?

Rio: Indeed they did but I’m not saying who 

Jun: Oh come on Rio it would be really helpful 

Rio: Sorry my lips are sealed

Jun: *sigh* Alright thanks anyway 

Truth Bullet: Rio’s Account

*After Rio’s unusual account I headed back to the crime scene*

*Once I entered I saw Takashi and Shin still by Kaori and Ayumu’s bodies*

*I also saw Miyu there so I decide to walk over to her*

Jun: Hey Miyu 

Miyu: Hey Jun what can I help you with?

Jun: Kaori asked you to help organise the party is that right?

Miyu: Yeah she did

Jun: Do you know what everyone’s job was?

Miyu: I think so

Miyu: Kaori and Takashi did the decorations, Makoto and I asked Emika to perform and Ayumu and Miki did the food and drinks

Jun: What was I supposed to do?

Miyu: I think you were supposed to get Noboru so you could help Emika set up 

Jun: Thanks Miyu that helps

Truth Bullet: Miyu’s Account

Monokuma: Attention, all prisoners I hope you bastards have seen everything you need to find during your investigations but now comes your third despair-inducing class trial!

Monokuma: All prisoners come to the gymnasium immediately those who don’t come will face serious punishment 

Investigation End

*Not having a choice we headed to the gymnasium where Monokuma was already there*

Monokuma: All you bastards please enter the passage way to the class trial room

Monokuma stomped on the floor 3 times*

*Suddenly the floor boards opened up leading into a passage way*

*We all enter the passage way and head towards the trial room*

*Once we get there we see 3 more portraits those being Takeshi, Kaori and Ayumu’s*

*We don’t speak a word as we get to our podiums*

*As we stand there we all think the same thing*

*We have to go through this hell to find Kaori and Ayumu’s killer*

Chapter 3 Part 3 End


	15. Chapter 3 Part 4 (Class Trial)

Chapter 3 Part 4 Start

Class Trial Start

Monokuma: Before we start, let me quickly go over the rules. The result of the trial is decided by your own votes.

Monokuma: If you vote for the correct person as the culprit, then that culprit alone will be punished.

Monokuma: However, if you should vote for the wrong person...then everyone else will be punished!

Monokuma: The culprit, having managed to fool everyone, will then be allowed to leave this prison!

Takashi: Whoever did it may as well confess now

Shin: It would be much easier than having to go through this crap

Rikuto: You two are morons 

Rikuto: No one will just confess 

Rikuto: Especially since they know they will get exercuted

Rikuto: Besides we already know who the culprit is 

Takashi: Don’t you dare you asshole 

Rikuto: Now now just relax and tell us why you killed your twin sister and the soccer loser

Takashi: I didn’t kill them 

Shin: It wouldn’t make sense

Rikuto: Just think about it

Rikuto: Once Takashi noticed those two hanging out

Rikuto: He got jealous and decided they can be together in hell 

Takashi: Shut up!!!

Jun: I can prove he didn’t do it 

Rikuto: Oh really? Do tell

Jun: Takashi ran out of the dining hall after seeing Ayumu flirting with Kaori 

Jun: And someone followed him 

Jun: That someone was Miki

Rikuto: So What 

Rikuto: They could of planned the murders together then carried it out 

Miki: What!!! We would never!

Monokuma: Wrong four eyes!

Monokuma: There is only one killer 

Jun: There is one person that can vouch for them

Jun: That person is Noboru 

Noboru: Yeah I can and yeah I saw them but I didnt have time to ask what they were doing 

Rei: I suggest we discuss the cause of death before we throw around accusations 

Shin: That’s easy 

Shin: They were poisoned 

Miyu: It must of been arsenic right?

Miyu: After all it was found in the kitchen 

Noboru: Where did it come from anyway?

Shirou: Jun and I can answer that

Jun: It came from the chemistry lab 

Shirou: When we went in there to find any clues

Shirou: We found a broken bottle on the floor 

Shirou: I saw what the bottle contained 

Shirou: It turned out to be protein powder 

Rikuto: What does that have to do with the case?

Jun: Whoever went in there must of knocked it over 

Emika: I think I know how we can make it easier to find the culprit 

Rikuto: I doubt that but go ahead 

Emika: Takashi told us people that were tasked to help organise the party

Emika: Two of which are the victims 

Kohaku: So your saying one of them did it?

Emika: Of course I do 

Kohaku: That does make sense 

Kuro: Hmm what was everyone’s job?

Jun: Miyu told me earlier

Jun: Care to tell everyone?

Miyu: Of course 

Miyu: Kaori and Takashi were supposed to do the decorations, Makoto and I were supposed to ask Emika to perform, Ayumu and Miki were supposed to do the food and drinks and Jun was supposed to get Noboru so they could help Emika set up

Fuwa: None of that makes sense since Kaori set up the party all by herself 

Jun: Hold on everyone 

Jun: We saw the bottle of arsenic in the kitchen which means someone went in there

Rikuto: That’s great and all but anyone could of gone in there 

Jun: Noboru, Takashi and Miki all left the dining hall so they couldn’t of 

Rikuto: Noboru might be safe but Takashi and Miki came back into the dining hall 

Miki: We are both safe actually 

Rikuto: Oh? How so?

Miki: i didn’t come into the dining hall straight away

Miki: I went to go get something to relax Takashi 

Miki: As for Takashi we obviously know he wouldn’t do something like that 

Rei: Where did you go?

Miki: I went to my cell

Rei: I’ve got a question for everyone did anyone go into the kitchen?

Miki: Fuwa and I did but that was only because Kaori asked us to get refills for the food and drinks

Rei: Did either of you see the bottle of arsenic anywhere?

Fuwa: We were going through the cupboards and fridge but we didn’t see it 

Jun: That must mean the culprit put the bottle in the kitchen sometime after Miki and Fuwa were in there

Shin: Then those two mustn’t of been the only people to go into the kitchen right?

Jun: Correct but the question is now who else went in there?

*As I asked that question the whole class trial room fell silent*

*It took a few minutes until someone finally spoke* 

Emika: I did but I swear I didn’t put the arsenic bottle there

Rikuto: I find that hard to believe 

Emika: Of course you would

Jun: What were you doing in the kitchen?

Emika: I went to the sink to wash my hands after they got dirty 

Rio: I went into the kitchen too remember cause we saw each other

Emika: Yeah I saw Rio enter but she was acting weird

Shirou: Weird how? 

Emika: She was talking to herself 

Rio: Actually I was talking to Kae’s ghost 

Makoto: Typical Rio 

Emika: I left right after she came in

Jun: Rio what did you do while you were in the kitchen?

Rio: I just chatted to Kae’s ghost for a few minutes

Rio: Then I went back to the party

Jun: Did anyone else go in while you were in there?

Rio: I didn’t but Misaki’s ghost saw someone enter not long after Kae’s ghost and I left

Rikuto: Do you really think we should believe ghosts exist let alone a ghost witnessing something? 

Rio: Ghosts do exist!

Rio: In fact they know who the culprit is

Rikuto: You kidding right? *laughs*

Takashi: Why don’t you just shut your god damn mouth and let her tell us who the culprit is that killed my sister 

Shin: And Ayumu don’t forget 

Takashi: Yeah yeah whatever

Takashi: Rio tell us who the culprit is 

Rio: Kaori and Ayumu’s killer is

*She paused for a moment obviously for dramatic tension*

Rio: Miki 

Miki: What!!! I didn’t kill them!!

Rei: I’m glad someone finally said it 

Jun: You knew Rei?

Rei: Of course I did I just wanted someone’s else to say it 

Miki: I couldn’t of remember I have an alibi 

Rio: Ryuu’s ghost saw you put the arsenic in Kaori and Ayumu’s drinks 

Rikuto: I saw you do that too 

Takashi: You what!! Why didn’t you both tell us?

Rikuto: I figured it was more interesting to let you lot figure it out 

Jun: Now that I think about it Miki was in the kitchen more times than everyone else 

Jun: Kaori did choose her to one of the people to help with the party

Shirou: Not to mention had time to go to the chemistry lab 

Miki: W-well I don’t have a motive 

Fuwa: I’m so sorry Miki but you do

Miki: oh no no no don’t please don’t say it

Fuwa: Miki has a crush on Takashi

Takashi: What!!!

Fuwa: She noticed you were getting jealous seeing Ayumu flirting with Kaori 

*As Fuwa was talking Miki interrupted her*

Miki: I had no choice

Miki: I knew I had to get rid of them both 

Takashi: Why both?

Miki: I figured you should spend your time with a girl that isn’t your sister

Takashi: So killing her was the right answer? 

Miki: *Laughs* of course 

Miki: Id do anything for you my sweet 

*Judging by how she was acting this was not the Miki we all knew*

*Even though we know Miki is the culprit I think we should still look back at the case*

Climax Inference Start

Jun: Lets take a look back at the case

Jun: The party Kaori prepared all by herself started at 10:50am 

Jun: She was supposed to have people help her but some of them weren’t able to due to the motive

Jun: other than Kaori those people were Takashi, Makoto, myself, the second victim Ayumu and the culprit 

Jun: During the party Takashi saw Ayumu flirting with Kaori making him jealous

Jun: Takashi decided to leave the party for some air

Jun: The culprit followed him 

Jun: Noboru soon exited and noticed them not didn’t think much of it 

Jun: Once Takashi went back into the party the culprit headed to the chemistry lab 

Jun: the culprit looked through and grabbed a bottle of arsenic while accidentally knocking down a bottle of protein powder in the process 

Jun: The culprit hid the bottle of arsenic presumably under their shirt 

Jun: Once they got back to the party the culprit was asked by Kaori to refill the food and drinks 

Jun: Since Fuwa was with them they had to be sneaky by pouring the arsenic into Kaori and Ayumu’s cup

Jun: Once the victims had taken a drink a blackout occurred 

Jun: During the blackout coughing could be heard

Jun: Once the lights went back on we all saw Kaori and Ayumu laying motionless

Jun: Have I covered everything from your twisted love plan Miki Yamauchi

Climax Inference End

Takashi: Monokuma we are ready for the vote 

Monokuma: hmmm done already? Alright you know what to do 

*Just like the last two times we all looked at our Monophones and searched for Miki’s name and pressed her name*

Class Trial End

Monokuma: Congrats the culprit who murdered not one but two of your fellow prisoners was indeed Miki Yamauchi Ultimate Chess Player 

Monokuma: Now on to the f-

Takashi: Just execute that sick bitch already 

Monokuma: I was getting to that geez at least let me finish first 

Monokuma: It’s punishment time!!!

Checkmate 

*A chain clamped around Miki’s neck and pulled her away*

*She was taken into large room where she stood in the middle of what looked like a chess board*

*There were giant chess pieces surrounding her*

*All of a white pawn began to move closer to her, one by one all of the other chess pieces did the same*

*We noticed she was starting to tremble and sweat a lot as the black queen chess piece was raised above her*

*Suddenly it fell on top of her crushing her and leaving a pool of blood*

*Miki the person who killed both Kaori and Ayumu was now dead*

*I turned to look at everyone all of them including Rikuto, Shin and Takashi stood there staring in horror*

Monokuma: Alright maggots get to your cells now and go to bed 

*Go to bed? Not sure how anyone of us could get to sleep after today*

*We all did as Monokuma asked and headed to our cells*

*As I lay on my bed all I could think about were all of today’s events*

*I didn’t fall sleep till an hour later*

Chapter 3 End

Alive-14  
Dead-8


	16. Chapter 4 Part 1

Chapter 4 Part 1 Start

*Ding Dong Bing Bong*

Monokuma: Ahem Good Morning prisoners it is now 7am time to get up and be ready for a beautiful day 

*This morning I struggled to get out of bed which was obvious when I suddenly fell out bed*

*I got to my feet and left my cell where Shirou was waiting*

Jun: Morning Shirou

Shirou: Morning Jun

Shirou: Everyone else is already in the dining hall except for Takashi and Shin who are in their cells 

Jun: I understand how they feel, you go ahead and I’ll try to get them out of their cells 

Shirou: Dont bother they won’t come out 

Jun: Oh alright let’s get going then 

*Shirou and I headed to the dining hall which to be expected the atmosphere was glum*

*Shirou headed into the kitchen to to make breakfast for us while I sat down next to Noboru*

*No one spoke a word until we hear the dining hall door open, we see Takashi and Shin enter the dining hall*

*By the looks of it both of them felt uneasy just by being near each other*

Rikuto: It’s about time you two got here

Noboru: Shut up Rikuto can’t you see they are still upset about Kaori and Ayumu’s deaths 

Takashi: You a prick Rikuto 

Takashi: You knew Miki poisoned the drinks yet you didn’t say anything 

Takashi: You let Miki kill Kaori 

Shin: You’re such a selfish bastard Takashi 

Takashi: Excuse me?

Shin: All you care about is Kaori

Shin: You know Kaori wasn’t the only one Miki killed 

Shin: So was Ayumu 

Shin: Guess I shouldn’t be surprised considering you were too busy being a overprotective asshole 

Takashi: Who the hell do you think you are to say that to me?

Noboru: Both of you shut up! 

*We all stared at Noboru in shock we never expected that from Noboru*

Noboru: We all understand that you two are struggling to cope with the loss of someone you care about 

Noboru: Take this advice from someone that’s lost someone special 

Noboru: What you both need is some space so I suggest you both go back to your cells and stay there for a bit

Takashi: Guess you right

Takashi: I’m sorry Shin I’m sorry everyone 

Shin: I’m sorry too 

*Shin and Takashi leave the dining hall and head back to their cells* 

*As soon as they leave Noboru blushes in embarrassment*

Miyu: Woah didn’t know you had that in you 

Noboru: I’m sorry that was so embarrassing 

*Noboru rushed out of the dining hall*

Shirou: What was with all the shouting out here?

Jun: Hey Shirou just a little argument between Takashi and Shin 

*Shirou began bringing out everyone’s breakfast*

Kuro: Wow this looks great Shirou 

Jun: I agree 

Rikuto: Careful he might of put arsenic in the food 

Makoto: Shirou would never do that 

Rikuto: We didn’t think Ryuu, Takeshi or Miki would kill and now they are dead

Jun: That’s because of Monokuma’s stupid motives 

Rikuto: They could of ignored his motives but nope they did exactly what the bear wanted 

*Suddenly Monokuma appeared out of nowhere like usual*

Monokuma: How are my lovely prisoners doing today?

Monokuma: Hm? Why so glum chums? 

*We all ignored Monokuma which began to make him mad*

Monokuma: Oi!!! Don’t ignore your loveable warden! 

Monokuma: Grrrrrr!!!!! Alright you brats I got a new motive for ya

Monokuma: No one is allowed into their cells 

Emika: Where will we sleep?

Monokuma: Upupupupu I’m allowing you maggots to sleep in your research labs 

*Before anyone could say anything else Monokuma disappeared*

*Noboru, Takashi and Shin come back to the dining hall*

Shin: What is with that new motive?

Takashi: It’s insane 

Noboru: I don’t think I can take it

*Noboru started to get teary eyed*

Miyu: It’s ok Noboru don’t cry 

Miyu: We are here for you 

Rikuto: Tch what a pathetic cry baby 

Miyu: Shut up!!

Miyu: Stop being such a prick all the time!!

Rikuto: You can call me a prick all you want but your opinion doesn’t matter 

Rikuto: Now if you excuse me I got better things to do than hang around a bunch of losers like you lot

*Rikuto leaves the dining hall laughing*

Rei: I suggest we end breakfast and go have some free time exploring

*We all nod in agreement and exit the dining hall*

Jun: Noboru, Miyu don’t listen to him ok

Miyu: We can try but it’s so hard

Jun: I know but try ok

Miyu: Ok I’ll go take Noboru to his research lab 

Jun: Alright

Jun: You should stay with him 

Miyu: I won’t let him out of my sight

Jun: Alright cya than Miyu 

Jun: You too Noboru

Miyu: Cya Jun

Noboru: Y-Yeah cya

*Miyu holds Noboru close as they head to his research lab*

Jun: Poor thing i hope he is going to be ok 

Shirou: Yeah hope so too

Rio: Shirou, Jun I’m inviting everyone to the gymnasium later 

Shirou: What for?

Rio: I’ll be proving to all of you that ghosts exist 

Jun: You don’t need to do that 

Rio: Yes I do need to

Rio: You all don’t believe me so that’s why I’m gonna prove it 

Jun: Alright alright we will be there later 

Rio: Good I cant wait for you all to reunite with all our dead friends

*Rio waved goodbye to Shirou and I then headed to the gymnasium*

Shirou: I’m going to go to the fourth level want to join me Jun?

Jun: Sure I’m hoping we see your research lab 

Shirou: Me too 

Shirou: Not sure where I’d sleep if we didn’t 

Jun: You can join me in my research floor 

Shirou: Sorry Jun but I’d rather not freeze to death

Jun: Haha fair enough 

Jun: Guess I’m just more used to it than everyone else 

*Shirou and I headed to the fourth floor*

*As we got there we walked towards the first door we saw*

*Once we opened the door the first thing we noticed was some sort of stage and next to that was what looked to be a recording studio*

Shirou: Judging by what’s in here it looks like Emika’s Research Lab

Jun: I think your right 

*I pointed to the stage where Emika was preparing something*

*We decide to leave the Emika’s research lab and go to the door across from it*

*As we got closer we heard music inside*

*We opened the door quietly and noticed Kuro dancing*

*It was obvious it was Kuro’s research lab* 

*We quietly closed the door and continued through the fourth floor*

*We arrive at another door and opened it*

Jun: Is that a petting zoo?

Shirou: This is definitely my research lab 

*He ran over to a desk opposite the petting zoo*

Shirou: Look at all these books 

Jun: Haha I’ll just leave you here shall I while explore?

Shirou: I’ll join you I just got carried away sorry

Jun: It’s ok 

*As Shirou and I exited his research lab we smelt chlorine*

*We headed towards the door from which the smell came from*

*We opened the door to see a large pool*

Shirou: A pool? Why is there a pool in a prison? 

Jun: I’ve got no idea but seems suspicious 

Shirou: I think I saw a door nearby leasts go see what’s behind it 

*Shirou grabs my hand and took me to the door and opened it*

*Shirou instantly began to shiver*

Shirou: Why the hell is it so cold in here?

Jun: If I had to guess I’d say it’s Takashi’s research lab

*I get a text from Rio on my Monophone saying to come to the gymnasium immediately*

Shirou: You got Rio’s text?

Jun: Huh? Oh yeah I did

*Shirou must of got one too which means so has everyone else*

*Shirou and I headed to the gymnasium which had candles all around the floor forming a circle*

Rio: Is everyone ready?

Noboru: I’d like to say something first before we start

Noboru: I’ve been thinking a lot lately and I think it’s time I tell you all 

Noboru: I’ve been depressed ever since Monokuma forced us into the killing game 

Noboru: Misaki, Ryuu, Kae and Hiraku’s deaths didn’t help 

Noboru: After Takeshi’s execution it got worse and I spiralled down further into depression

Noboru: Kaori, Ayumu and Miki’s deaths didn’t help either 

Noboru: All that being said I’d like to say I can’t live the rest of my life with all of this suffering and pain 

Noboru: So goodbye everyone please beat Monokuma, beat the Mastermind and this game and live on 

*Noboru raised a shotgun and put it in his mouth then before any of us could attempt to stop him, he shot himself, his whole face blown up*

*We all stood there in horror at what we most witnessed, I looked around the room all had the same reaction even Rikuto was horrified*

*Suddenly we heard Monokuma’s voice* 

*Ding Dong Bing Bong*

Monokuma: Ahem attention prisoners it is now 10pm all prisoners must head to their research lab immediately

*That damm bear we all head to our research labs, everyone was silent*

*I headed to my research lab and found a spot to lay down, no surprise I couldn’t sleep*

*Burst into tears laying down on the floor trying to cry myself to sleep*

Chapter 4 Part 1 End


	17. Chapter 4 Part 2

Chapter 4 Part 2 Start

*Ding Dong Bing Bong*

Monokuma: Ahem Good Morning prisoners it is now 7am time to get up and be ready for a beautiful day 

*I slowly opened my eyes and stood up*

*I headed to the dining hall which was no surprise when I saw everyone silent and mourning Noboru*

*Cant believe Noboru killed himself right in front of everyone*

*I noticed Miyu wasn’t in the dining hall*

*I took a seat next to Kuro*

Rei: Everyone we need to discuss what happened yesterday

Rikuto: Do you really think talking about Noboru’s suicide just hours after it happened appropriate?

Rei: We need to talk about where he got the shotgun from

Rikuto: Obviously the torture room 

Rikuto: But we shouldn’t discuss it at the moment 

Jun: I hate to say it but Rikuto’s right 

Jun: We can’t talk about Noboru’s suicide right now 

Rio: I guess it would be bad to bring up redoing the seance later 

Kohaku: Maybe we can do it later after we’ve all relaxed

Emika: I know how we can relax 

Emika: I saw a sauna near the pool area so us girls can go in there while you boys can go in the pool 

Makoto: That’s actually a good idea 

Rei: I’ll pass thanks 

Rikuto: As much as I’d like to pass I think relaxing would be good 

Fuwa: What about Miyu? Where is she?

Shin: She’s in her research lab 

Shin: I tried talking her to come join us but she didn’t sound like she was in the mood

Emika: I’ll go get her and try to convince her to come out and join us in the sauna 

Fuwa: I’ll join you

*Fuwa and Emika stood up and left the dining hall, So did Rei*

Shin: Alright boys lets head to the pool

*Shin, Takashi, Shirou, Makoto and Rikuto headed to the pool while Rio headed to the gymnasium*

*Kohaku, Kuro and I were the last 3 in the dining hall*

Kuro: This might sound dumb but I wish this whole killing game was just a dream

Kohaku: Your not alone on that

Jun: Agreed 

Jun: It’s hard to believe 9 of our friends are dead

Kuro: It’s Monokuma’s fault 

Jun: Don’t worry Kuro we will beat Monokuma and this killing game for those who died and escape this place 

Kuro: Thanks Jun your such an amazing person

Kuro: If it wasn’t for all you do for us 

Kuro: We wouldn’t be as close as we are 

Jun: *blushing* I’m just trying to be a good friend that’s all 

Kohaku: I’m gonna head to the pool you two coming?

Kuro: I’ll be there soon you go ahead

Jun: I’ll stay here with Kuro 

Kohaku: Alright I’ll see you two there

*Kohaku got up and left the dining hall leaving Kuro and I*

Free Time Start

Jun: Hey Kuro since it’s just us two do you want to hang out? 

Kuro: Hm? Oh sure 

Jun: Can I ask you something?

Kuro: Sure what is it?

Jun: How did you get into dancing?

Kuro: Well my father owned a dance studio 

Jun: Really? Woah that’s so cool 

Kuro: Since he owned a dance studio he was the one that taught me how to dance 

Kuro: As you could of expected I instantly fell in love with dancing 

Jun: What’s your favourite dance style to do?

Kuro: It’s a little embarrassing but my favourite dance style is ballet 

Jun: Nothing embarrassing about ballet 

Jun: Figure Skating is basically ballet but you know on ice

Kuro: Guess your right 

Kuro: I really admire you Jun

Jun: Admire me? Why? 

Kuro: Despite everything that’s happened your always trying to get us to unite and not give in to Monokuma and his motives 

Kuro: I also like you a lot, I’ve just been to afraid to say so 

*Before I could say anything Kuro leaned in and kissed me on the lips making me blush*

*Realising what he just did Kuro pulled back and blushed in embarrassment*

Kuro: Oh god I’m so sorry Jun

*Kuro got up and left the dining hall*

*I think Kuro and I got a little closer today*

Free Time End

*My Monophone started ringing, when I checked I saw Rio was calling me so I answered*

Jun: Hey Rio what’s up 

Rio: Come to the gymnasium right now 

Rio: We need you so we can start the seance

Jun: Huh? Oh um alright 

*I hung up on Rio then headed to the gymnasium where Rio, Miyu, Shin and Takashi were waiting*

Jun: Where’s everyone else?

Rio: I’ll be doing the seance with them later 

Rio: For now since you lot have lost someone precious to you 

Rio: I figured you four should see the ghosts of our friends first 

Rio: Everyone stand on one of the circles that have been drawn on the floor 

*We did as Rio asked and stood on one of the circles*

Rio: Alright Jun since you lost Hiraku first I’ll show you him 

Rio: Everyone repeat after me 

Rio: Surf, Turf, Earth, Birth 

Rio: I summon thee Hiraku Ito 

*We all repeated Rio*

*All of a sudden Hiraku’s ghost appears next to Rio*

Hiraku: Sup everyone 

Jun: Hiraku? Is that really you?

Hiraku: Yeah it’s me

*I burst into tears*

Jun: I’m so sorry I’ve been a terrible friend 

Jun: I wish I didn’t leave you by yourself 

Jun: If it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t of been killed 

Jun: It’s all my fault 

Hiraku: Don’t blame yourself 

Hiraku: It was inevitable

Jun: Don’t say that!

Hiraku: It’s true and you know it

Hiraku: Even though I’m gone I want you to keep living not just for me but for everyone else 

*Hiraku began to disappear leaving me in tears*

Rio: Alright Takashi, Shin it’s your turn

*Rio began reciting words to which we repeated*

*Kaori and Ayumu’s ghosts appeared before Takashi and Shin, soon after they too disappeared*

*We repeat again as Noboru’s ghost appeared, soon after he disappeared*

*After that we got to see Misaki, Ryuu, Kae, Takeshi and Miki’s ghosts, they disappeared soon after*

Rio: Alright thanks for coming everyone 

Miyu: You happy now!? We believe you bitch! 

*Miyu stormed away in tears, Shin and Takashi followed her*

Rio: Did I do something wrong?

Jun: I know you were just trying to show us that even though they are dead we will always remember them

Jun: You didn’t need to show us their ghosts 

Rio: Oh I’m sorry I should go apologise to her 

*Just as Rio left the gymnasium the monitor turned on*

*Ding Dong Bing Bong*

Monokuma: Ahem attention prisoners it is now 10pm all prisoners must head to their research lab immediately

*I headed to my research lab thinking about seeing the ghosts of our deceased friends*

*I lay down on the floor and struggle to get to sleep*

*It takes a while for me to get to sleep*

*Ding Dong Bing Bong*

Monokuma: Ahem Good Morning prisoners it is now 7am time to get up and be ready for a beautiful day 

*I slowly woke up and exited my research lab*

*I headed to the dining hall where almost everyone except Kuro and Fuwa were there*

Jun: Where’s Kuro and Fuwa?

Makoto: Good question

Kohaku: We don’t know 

Rio: Maybe they are still in their research labs 

Takashi: I went into his research lab but he wasn’t there

Emika: Fuwa wasn’t in her research lab either 

Shirou: That’s pretty strange 

Rei: I suggest we split up and search for them 

Rei: Jun, Shirou, Rikuto you three are with me

*Everyone else headed out to go search for Kuro and Fuwa*

Jun: Where should we start?

Rei: First we look for any clues that might help us find them 

Jun: There might be clues in their research labs 

Rikuto: They might not of gone to their Research labs after the nighttime announcement 

Shirou: No I definitely saw Kuro heading to his research lab

Shirou: Since our labs are on the same floor

Jun: What about Fuwa? Did any of you see her?

Rei: I saw Fuwa head to hers as well

Jun: I think we should begin the search 

*Rei, Shirou and Rikuto nodded in unison then all four of us exited the dining hall and began searching for Kuro and Fuwa*

*We begin our search on the first floor to see if Kuro and Fuwa were here*

*We searched every room yet no sign*

*We were just about to head to the second floor when we hear a scream*

Shirou: What the?

Rei: Sounds Emika

*We all race to the source of the scream which came from the pool on the fourth floor*

*As soon as we enter we see a sight I thought I’d get used to but it was still horrifying*

*Right there laying lifeless in the poll was Kuro Suzushi the Ultimate Dancer*

Monokuma: A body has been discovered after a brief period of investigation the class trial will begin 

*Soon everyone else appeared*

Rei: Everyone come look over here 

*Everyone but myself headed over to the sauna*

*Until Shirou grabbed my hand and took me over to the sauna with everyone else*

Shin: I’ll try to open the door 

*Shin began ramming his elbow and kicking the door violently until it finally opened*

*It instantly got incredibly hot*

Emika: Why is it hotter than I should be?

Rei: Someone has turned the thermostat on high 

*Rei turned the thermostat down*

*All of a sudden we see a lifeless body laying against the wall, that lifeless body was Fuwa Shitou the Ultimate Netballer*

Monokuma: A body has been discovered after a brief period of investigation the class trial will begin 

*I couldn’t believe it both Kuro and Fuwa were gone for good

Chapter 4 Part 2 End 

Alive-11  
Dead-11


End file.
